Childhood Dreams
by daydreamer5290
Summary: What if Bulma and Vegeta were childhood friends? What if Bulma is a half-breed sayian fighter? Chapter 36 uploaded! Read and REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

~Childhood Dreams~  
  
Disclaimer: This is my first attempt of a fanfic that would show a side of Vegeta that we've never known. I'm going to called Vegeta's father Vega since I don't want to get them confused. Age: Bulma: 5 Vegeta: 5  
  
There was once a prophesy about a child, a half breed that had the power to save the universe or destroy it. One who has the blood of a warrior and a heart made of gold. Most dismissed the prophesy as a fairytale; however in their heart they weren't so sure. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Your highness, the King and Queen of Aphasia have arrived," slurred a frightened guard. He was well aware of the Kings infamous temper. "They demanded to see you right away."  
  
"Can't you see that I'm busy?! I have better things to do then associate with others. Wait a sec, did you say Aphasia, very well, send them in," said King V thoughtfully. ~*~ ~Flashback~  
  
"Your highness, today I'll be leaving with my mate to Aphasia. You're the best friend that I've ever had, say goodbye to your mate for me," exclaimed a lavender-haired teen.  
  
"Humph! Very well, goodbye soldier, your absence would be missed," grumbled King Vega. "Don't forget someday when you return, you owe me a decent sparing match."  
  
~End of Flashback~ ~*~ "Welcome back soldier, it's been a long time," exclaimed King Vega sarcastically. "So what do I owe this pleasant visit for?"  
  
"Likewise old friend, it has been too long," stated King Briefs. "I've traveled here to discuss about the war. I fear for my daughter's safety, I was hoping you'd allow her to stay on Vegetasai until the wars over."  
  
"I umm..well.that's a very hard decision.," he said mockingly. "Very well, she could stay as long as you remove her memory of being a princess. I won't allow anything dangerous to reside on Vegetasai."  
  
"Sigh.very well Vega, I'll take my leave," said King Briefs. "I'll be leaving my daughter along with your mate."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Yawn.what time is it?" asked a goggle eyed girl. "Where am I?" Bulma jumps off of her bed and looks around at her surrounding. "Okay Bulma, calm down, don't panic, you just sleep in the wrong room or something" she though nervously. Bulma decided that since she couldn't figure out anything in her room, and decides that she needed some fresh air. Bulma decides to leaves all her worries behind as she explores the castle.  
  
~*~ A few hours later:  
  
"Wow! I never knew that the castle was so big and beautiful.." Her train of though was interrupted as she crashed into something that felt like a brick wall.  
  
"Hey watch where you're going baka! That hurt!" she growled and glared at the "wall" as her attitude did a 180.  
  
Well, it turns out that the "wall" was a boy around her age, with flame hair and pudgy cheeks. With a nametag that says Prince Vegeta.  
  
"Baka onna! Don't you know who you're talking to?! For your information, you're talking to the Prince of all Sayians," growled a pissed off Vegeta.  
"Well my apologies PRINCE Vegetable head, but that hurt!" Bulma wined. "The least you could do is apologize."  
  
"Grrr.don't call me that! A prince doesn't apologize to anyone!" growled Vegeta.  
  
"Does too" "Does not" "Does too" "NOT" "YEA" "NOT" "YEA" "Baka onna" "Baka vegetable" "Bitch" "Jerk"  
  
"SHUT UP!" they both shouted.  
  
"Stupid weak onna, you wouldn't even last a minute in real combat." challenged Vegeta. (hey wut can I say, they're chibis)  
  
"I'm not WEAK!" screeched Bulma as she lunched a powerful punch in his face. There was suddenly silence in the hallway.  
  
"OMG, Vegeta are you okay? I'm soo sorry." she said sobbing. Vegeta sits up seeing stars. "Onna, you're going to be my sparing partner from now on."  
  
"What if I don't want to," she pouted.  
  
"I'll.I'll blast you into the next dimension."  
  
"I'll spar with you if you'll be my friend." exclaimed Bulma. "There aren't many people here around my age.please..pretty please."  
  
"Humph.very well."said Vegeta "Well, I guess it wouldn't do any harm to have a friend."  
  
"Wow! You're the best Veggie! "As she hugs and kisses him. "Get the Hell off of me onna! I'll sue!" smirked a flustered Vegeta.  
  
Suddenly a gigantic rumble explodes though the castle. "What was that!" yelped Bulma. "My stomach."laughed Vegeta. "Come on, lets get breakfast."  
  
The two chibis walk hand in hand down through the narrow hallways, to the dinning room that awaits.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hoped you liked my story. If I at least at 10 review, I'll continue writing! This chapter kinda sucks though, I promise that the others would be way better. Hehehe. 


	2. Food Fight!

*~Childhood Dreams~*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, however I made the Sayians a bit nicer then they really are.hehe  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What are we going to do with our son, he so quiet and detached," asked Cabbie worriedly. "All he ever cares about is training and beating the shit out of people." (Cabbie is Vega's wife/mate)  
  
"Woman, the brat's fine just way he is, besides it isn't like he's going to listen to us anyways," said King Vega grumpily. "By the way, King Brief's daughter would be joining us for breakfast today."  
  
"Oh you mean that sweet little girl? She looks so cute, I bet she's very polite," exclaimed Cabbie excitedly. "Maybe she'd actually become friends with our son, after all they are around the same age."  
  
"HAHAHAHA! Pigs will fly by the time Vegeta finds a friend!" laughed Vega. "That Briefs girl, she's probably just another weak, pampered princess."  
  
"I resent that, the girl could be different from the rest," said Cabbie protectively. "Besides, how could you insult your own son like that?"  
  
"Oh please, are you actually trying to tell me that you believe that it's possible for Bulma and Vegeta to become friends?!" chuckled Vega.  
  
"Yes, I do believe that they'd become friends or something even more." said Cabbie mysterious. "However.." She was cut off by the sound of the door slamming shut.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Father! Where's my breakfast!" demanded Vegeta. "I'm starving!"  
  
"Brat, you'll receive a lesson about respect as soon as breakfast is over, by yours truly," growled King Vega  
  
"Hey Veggie, who's that?" asked Bulma. "He looks grumpy, and scary. Wait a sec.he looks just like you.omg...IS HE YOUR FATHER!"  
  
"Yes baka onna, now can we eat," grumbled Vegeta. "My ears have already had enough of you harpy mouth to last a lifetime."  
  
"Humph that was mean," Bulma pouted. "And my name isn't onna it's BULMA, let me spell that for you B U L M A. Is that too hard for your puny mind to process?"  
  
"Are you suggesting that I'm stupid!?" asked Vegeta looking shell shocked.  
  
"Of course I am, you ass."  
  
"I am not"  
  
"Are too"  
  
"Am not"  
  
"Are too"  
  
"Bitch"  
  
"Jerk"  
  
"Ass"  
  
"Baka"  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP! BOTH OF YOU!" yelled King Vega as he exploded. "I"VE HAD ENOUGH WITH YOUR BICKERING! SO NOW FINISH YOUR BREAKFAST AND GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!  
  
"O, Bulma dear, I'm sorry you had to meet him when he's in one of his "mood," he's tolerable most of the time," winked Caddie.  
  
"You must be Vegeta's mother, wow you're so nice," Bulma wondered aloud. "It's hard to believe that you and Vegeta are actually related!"  
  
"Well, I find it hard to believe too at times, he's so indifferent about everything, a pure pessimist," giggled Caddie. "You." she trailed off as she watched a bowel of rice fly though the air and landed squarely on Bulma's head.  
  
"Why you little." words failed Bulma as she seethed in fury. She grabbed a plate full of salad with large quantities of ranch and dumped all of it right onto Vegeta.  
  
"Wrench! You'll pay for this!" he snarled then smirked. "The war has just begun."  
  
The dinning room became a full out battlefield between the two contestant. Everyone royalty and all ducked and covered, in a futile attempt to protect themselves.  
  
An hour or so later, the whole room was unrecognizable. It was covered from large holes made from Ki blasts to gigantic food stains. The two survivors walked out of the smoke looking not a bit tired, but fueled with energy.  
  
"Wow Veggie! That was so fun, we should do that more often," squealed Bulma. "After all, it's not everyday you get to trash a room." As she pealed an orange skin from her hair.  
  
"Onna, if you think this is fun, you haven't fully experienced the life of royalty," bragged Vegeta. "Come on I'll show the best places in the castle."  
  
"Wow! I just so love my life here! Its better then my old life, wait a sec, why can't I remember anything about my family, or my old life? It's like someone is trying to hide my past from me. Oh well, no one can stop Bulma .sweatdrop.shit I don't even remember my last name," puzzled Bulma.  
  
"Onna, what in the hell is the matter?" asked Vegeta nervously. "Are you feeling okay?" "Thanks for the consideration Veggiehead, but I'm fine," said Bulma forcefully. Vegeta didn't want to pry, but he knew that something was up and it was disturbing his chibi companion.  
  
"Well, then in that case, get your ass moving, we don't have all day," he growled. "What did I do to deserve having to spend my time with a baka onna."  
  
"Tag you're it!" yelled Bulma as she zooms away. "Baka onna! I never said I was going to play," yelled Vegeta. "Come on Veggie, don't be a sour sport, you don't wanna play since you know you're too slow to catch me." taunted Bulma. "Why you."Vegeta's voice becomes distant as they run out of the dinning room.  
  
"You were saying Vega," laughed Caddie. " I told you that they would become friends."  
  
"Grrr.stupid Women," grumbled Vegeta as he mutters a few curses softly. "Oh great, by the way my luck is holding those to brats would destroy the whole palace by the end of this day."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*  
  
I HOPED YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! It's a bit on the short side, I'll try to make the next chapter longer. 


	3. Mysteries

Childhood Dreams  
  
Disclaimer: Come on show some support people! It is my first story..hehe." Okay, the sayian culture is different then ours, they only have 2 meals a day, since they eat a lot per meal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You're so slow Veggiehead can't you walk faster? I wanna see the whole castle before I'm 10," wined Bulma.  
  
"Is this fast enough for you, baka onna," smirked Vegeta, slowly dragging his feet along the floor.  
  
"VEGETA!" yelled a pissed off, red faced girl. "I swear, I you don't get your ass moving, I'll blast it!"  
  
"Onna you're too week to do any damage to me. Beside your too chicken to." Suddenly a huge bang exploded, blasting apart the walls. There lay Vegeta, the Prince of all Vegetables, rolling around on the floor, trying with all his might to put out the fire that had been kindly shot at his ass.  
  
"Hahaha," laughed Bulma, as she joined Vegeta rolling on the floor. "I swear, you should have seen the look on you face, it was priceless." she said between gasps.  
  
Vegeta sat there, with a shocked expression pasted on his face. Never in his whole life, (even though he's only 5) no one, I repeat no one had the guts to stand up to him this way. "The onna must be either a genius or insane, well after all there is a fine line between genius and insanity." pondered Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta?" asked Bulma as she waved her hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention.  
  
"What do you want onna?!" he growled angrily.  
  
"Sheese, take a chill pill, I was only asking," grumbled Bulma. "I swear, your brain is so out of wack!"  
  
"At least I have a brain, unlike this brainless bit of fluff over there," he said, looking over at Bulma.  
  
"How dare you! You.you.BASTARD!" growled Bulma. (Hey she's only 5, it isn't like she has an extensive vocabulary.even if she is a super genius)  
  
"That hurt onna, I think I'm going to cry. Do try to come up with a better insult.one might actually make me angry," said Vegeta mockingly as he walks away.  
  
"Ooooo! That jerk has some nerve, insulting ME of all people! I've tried being nice, but nice, just doesn't seem to cut it," though Bulma angrily, as she walked faster trying to catch up with Vegeta.  
  
"Fine! Where are we going!" she asked taking deep breaths trying with all her might to refrain from strangling him.  
  
"You'll see onna, I'm pretty sure you'll like this place, it's one of the 7 wonders of this planet," explained Vegeta. (picture him as a tour guide)  
  
"Well then what are we waiting for, I'm bored and tired," she muttered. "I wanna take a nap."  
  
"Here we are," said Vegeta, as he ignored the glare that the onna shot his way.  
  
In front of them stood a crystal looking doorway, with red tinted windows. If you look inside, all you could see is black, darkness, emptiness, a void.  
  
"Why do I feel that I've been here before."wondered Bulma aloud.  
  
Vegeta shot her a strange look, but kept his mouth shut.  
  
Bulma takes a shaky step forward and grasps the doorknob. "Okay, here goes nothing." she thought. As she flings open the door, a blinding light surrounds her, making her cringe and shake in fear.  
  
Well, that's all for today folks! Hope you liked this chapter way better.hehe.Please Review..Thanx..sory about the cliffhanger.well until next time. 


	4. True Friends?

Childhood Dreams  
  
Disclaimer: Blah.hehe.bored.nothing to do  
  
Screams echo from inside the door, beckoning her to enter, challenging her. Screams that sounded oddly familiar.  
  
"Sigh.why me," grumbled Bulma, as she took a deep breath and crossed the threshold.  
  
Almost instantaneously the world begins to spin, as shadows envelop the room whispering death and torture.  
  
Out of the shadows stepped a figure, draped in a heavy black cloak. "Beware.beware.of your past.nothing is ever forgotten.your blood.your heritage.one of theirs." it whispered, as its voice starts to fade.  
  
"Who are you? What are you talking about?" asked Bulma nervously, as she strains her ears to hear.  
  
"In due time.your destiny will reveal itself.fight it.or join it." it said before fading into the shadows.  
  
"But.but."stuttered Bulma, as she finds herself in an empty room.  
  
Suddenly a hand grabbed Bulma, dragging her out of the room.  
  
"Muuuhhhh," screamed a frightened Bulma, as she turns and faces a monstrous looking.Vegetable.  
  
"Vegeta! What was that for! You didn't have to scare the shit out of me!" she snapped, completely forgetting her fear.  
  
"HAHAHA! You should have seen the look on your face!" laughed a certain flame-haired chibi.  
  
"Humph! By the way what in the hell was that?" asked Bulma, pointing at the room.  
  
"That so called room uncovers your deepest darkest secrets. Mine predicted that I would become a Super Sayian," bragged Vegeta.  
  
"What's a Super Sayian?" asked Bulma curiously. "I've never heard of them before."  
  
"Of course you haven't baka onna, it's written in Sayian History that the first Super Sayian emerged a thousand years ago.(sigh.u noe the story.)" replied Vegeta.  
  
"Snort, that's stupid, the so called Super Sayian destroyed himself since he couldn't control his power," said Bulma casually. "Give me a heads up before you transform, unlike you I don't have a death wish."  
  
"Here's a little word or advice onna," said Vegeta through clenched teeth. "Number one: don't fuck with Sayians, Number two: don't you dare insult my destiny, I could have you persecuted for treason, Finally: Shut the hell up!"  
  
"Yea, yea sure what ever you say Veggie-chan," yawned Bulma.  
  
"Onna, I demand that you listen to me. I'm the Prince of all Sayians, and I order you to stop ignoring me!" growled Vegeta angrily.  
  
"Whatever," said Bulma, while turning her back to him. "Hehe, this has would defiantly piss him off," she thought.  
  
"ONNA!" yelled Vegeta as he tackled her to the ground.  
  
"Get off of me baka!" screeched Bulma. "I swear you're dead meat!"  
  
"Make me weakling," taunted Vegeta as he started tickling her. "See, I told you I was the strongest."  
  
"Vegeta.stop.it," said Bulma as she gasped for air. "It's.not.funny."  
  
"Admit that you're a weakling, and I'll let you go," he said sly. "Come on.repeat after me.I, the baka onna, is a no good weakling."  
  
"Never," choked Bulma as she reached forward and began tickling Vegeta.  
  
"Onna.Sayians.are.warriors.we're.not.ticklish," said Vegeta, who was starting to turn red from laughter.  
  
So during the next hour or so, Bulma and Vegeta engage in a tickling war, both determined to become the victor.  
  
Finally, both collapse on the floor, too tired to move a muscle.  
  
"Hey Veggie, you alive?" asked Bulma.  
  
"Snort, whatya think," replied Vegeta sarcasticly, as he tries to stand.  
  
"Onna, what did you see in that room," asked Vegeta seriously, as he sat back down.  
  
"Well, it's kind of hard to explain, but I'll try," explained Bulma. "There was this person, talking to me from the shadows. It said something out my destiny, and my blood."  
  
"I'm sacred that something bad is going to happen," shuddered Bulma.  
  
"Oh, don't worry onna, that room is probably just a hoax," said Vegeta as he draped his arm around her, to comfort her.  
  
"Really?" asked Bulma happily. "Whew, for a sec. you hard me worried."  
  
"Yea," replied Vegeta. "That room, never lies, everything always happens. I wonder what the future has in store for the onna," Vegeta thought nervously. "Wait a sec, why do I even care what happens to that baka onna.I've only met her for a day, it isn't like I'm attached to her," Vegeta argued to himself.  
  
"Veggie, when you finally decide to get your head out of the clouds, could be go have dinner, I'm hungry," wined Bulma as she shook Vegeta out of his daze. "What? What? Food? Well, then what are you waiting for, I'm starving," stated Vegeta as he ran towards the dinning room.  
  
"Sigh.why me," grumbled Bulma as she shook her head in frustration.  
  
GRROWL."I guess I dinner isn't such a bad idea," giggled Bulma, as she following Vegeta down the hallway.  
  
Author's Note: That's all 4 today, I hope you like this story so far. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! By the way, thanks to all those that have reviewed so far. 


	5. Author's Note

Author's note:  
  
So what do you think of the story so far. Do you think I should stop or keep on going.I'm starting to lose faith in myself.no one seems to like my stories.since they don't review.so should I stop writing.please review.I need some encouragement. 


	6. Revenge part 1

Childhood Dreams  
  
Disclaimer: Please Review! I need encouragement!  
  
Bulma and Vegeta ran towards the dinning room faster then the speed of light. (Hehe.they're Sayians they have a BIG appetite) Only to discover something, that shocked them out of their minds.the King and Queen had finished off most of the food.  
  
However they spied a piece of fruit lying untouched in the middle of the table. Bulma and Vegeta exchanged a glance and both took off towards the last and final fruit; however they were a bit too slow.  
  
"NOOOOOO," they both screamed as the King stuffed the fruit whole into his mouth.  
  
"Well brats, remember you won't get any food if you don't arrive on time," said a bemused Vega.  
  
"This is all you fault onna, if only you kept your damn mouth shut, then we would've been on time," growled Vegeta.  
  
"Oh, so now this is my fault, if you didn't scare the shit out of me we wouldn't even be in this situation," snapped Bulma.  
  
The two chibis sized each other up and with a primal roar ran full speed towards each other, only to be stopped by a gigantic wall.  
  
"If you to brats wish to flirt, do it outside, you're making me lose my appetite," said Vega eying the chibis warily. "Now! Get out of my sight before I do something I'll regret." He grabbed both chibis by the arm, and deposited them "gently" outside.  
  
Outside: "How dare him! Me flirting with Vegeta! He has some nerve," yelled Bulma.  
  
"For once I actually agree with you onna, now it's time for revenge," replied Vegeta. "It's payback time!"  
  
"Hey Geta, over here," said Bulma motioning for him to come closer, with a wicked grin on her face. "Okay, so here's the plan."  
  
A sly and evil smirk crossed Vegeta's face as he began laughing cruelly. "Well onna, I have to admit you're full of surprises. I never thought you had it in you."  
  
"That shows how well you know me, Geta," pouted Bulma. "Come on, let's get started."  
  
The next day:  
  
It was a bright and beautiful morning; the sun cast its pure and gentle glow on the castle. Unknown to the Royal family, they were in for a big surprise. (Mahahaha)Today was a special day; the royalty from planets around the universe were visiting Vegetasai.  
  
The day quickly flew by and turned into night. The Sayians were wearing their best armor with a symbol of the Royal House, pleading their loyalty to Vegetasai, as they walked quickly into the throne room to meet the guests.  
  
"Women, where is the brat? He's supposed to be here by now," grumbled Vega. "I swear if he doesn't get here."  
  
Vega trailed off as he caught a glimpse of something that resembled a rat's tail.  
  
"What the." he trailed off. "Soldier, get your sorry ass over here!"  
  
"How may I serve your highness?" whispered the frightened guard.  
  
"First you could show me your tail," snapped Vega. "I'm in no mood for games I could have sworn I saw."  
  
The guard slowly pulled his tail into his hand and gasped in horror. His beautiful, silky brown tail had been shaved off completely. Showing only patches of fur every once in a while. "What.what." the guard whispered shell-shocked.  
  
Suddenly gasps filled the room. All the Sayian warriors were holding their tails in horror. Their beautiful tails were now scaly and disgusting. The same thoughts were crossing their minds at once, "Who could have done such a horrible thing."  
  
Vega put his hand to his head thoughtfully. Suddenly he leapt to his feet, as if he had been shocked by lightning, and yelled," BRAT!"  
  
From their hiding places, the two chibis rolled around with laughter.until they heard footsteps walking right towards them.  
  
Would Bulma and Vegeta get caught? What would Vega do about the tails? Well, review and find out on the next chapter of DBZ.hehe. PLEASE REVIEW! I FEEL SO DOWN IN THE DUMPS, DOESN"T ANYONE LIKE MY STORY.sob.sob.if u don't well.then I guess I could always stop.. 


	7. Friends for Forever

Childhood Dreams  
  
Disclaimer: Thanks 4 all the supports so far, but always remember to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
  
Last time:  
  
Vega put his hand to his head thoughtfully. Suddenly he leapt to his feet, as if he had been shocked by lightning, and yelled," BRAT!"  
  
From their hiding places, the two chibis rolled around with laughter.until they heard footsteps walking right towards them.  
  
*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
"Oh shit," cursed Vegeta under his breath, as he shot an evil glare towards Bulma "What did I do to deserve this? This is all your fault baka onna." As the chibis were dragged slowly towards the king.  
  
"Who me?" asked Bulma with mock innocence. "What did I do?"  
  
"You're the one whose gonna get me killed," muttered Vegeta, with a scared look in his eyes.  
  
Bulma's expression instantly softened," I'm sorry Veggie-Chan, but whatever happens we'll get through it together."  
  
Vegeta turned around gapping at Bulma in total surprise.  
  
"I swear, you look like a fish," giggled Bulma.  
  
"Humph," grunted Vegeta who was turning red with embarrassment. "It beats me why I even let that onna live, she's causes so much trouble," he thought grudging.  
  
"Oh crap," muttered Bulma as they were thrown right towards someone's feet. Both chibis looked up to witnesses a purple-faced, red eyed monster that closely resembled King Vega. "Umm.hello King Vega," said Bulma shakily. "Had a nice meeting?"  
  
A vein starting popping at Bulma's words. The King took a deep breath and collected breath and said with a very forced voice, "No, I'm afraid not, my guards seem to have something to show both of you."  
  
The whole entire royal army raised their tails, which began to lash out in suppressed anger. Every single one of them looked angry enough to kill.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta both bit their lips to stop the giggles that were trying to emerge. However they both failed miserably and burst into laughter.  
  
"Onna, your punishment is that you have to stay confined in you room for a week," grumbled Vega. "On the other hand, brat, you're punishment would be a sparing lesson with all the royal guards."  
  
Vegeta paled instantly at his words. Sure he was strong enough to take on up to 10 guards at once, but the whole entire army? He was so toast. However, a brave little voice spoke up and interrupted his train of thought.  
  
"Ummm.King Vega could may I ask you a favor," asked Bulma timidly.  
  
The King raised a thick eyebrow while looking amused," What?"  
  
"Since Veggie, Vegeta," she corrected herself. "Is my best friend, I think I should receive the same punishment as him. After all, this was my idea and it wasn't his fault."  
  
Vegeta looked at Bulma with a surprised expression on his face. No one in the history of Vegetasai had ever stood up to his father. Second of all, she was taking all the blame for something that was partially her fault. "I suppose she is true friend after all," thought Vegeta as he shoots Bulma a grateful glance.  
  
However, the King was looking at Bulma in a whole new light. "Well it seems that she has spunk and bravery. No wonder my brat chose her as his best friend," thought Vega as he twisted his beard in amusement.  
  
"Very well onna, you may receive the same punishment as my brat, but remember, you just brought about your own doom," chuckled Vega. "You'll both meet the guards at the training grounds at EXACTLY 6 o'clock, and don't be late. Now get out of my sight!"  
  
*~~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
Later in the courtyard:  
  
"Why," asked Vegeta, after a long moment of silence.  
  
"Why what?" asked Bulma, obviously puzzled.  
  
"Why did you help me? You knew that you could have easily gotten away without a punishment," asked Vegeta begrudgingly.  
  
"Oh that," laughed Bulma, as she pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "You're my best friend Veggie, I wouldn't let you get beat up by yourself. I mean after all friends would stand by each others side, through rain or shine."  
  
"Hey! I got a great idea! Wanna make a promise that we'd be best friends forever? I saw one of the guards do something like it," asked Vegeta excitedly. (hey, what can I say, Veggie isn't pure evil yet.)  
  
"Sure, what are we suppose to do?" asked Bulma, as she began to jump up and down with excitement.  
  
"Okay, you'll probably find this a bit weird since it is a sayian custom," informed Vegeta. "First you'll have to cut yourself with a knife right across your palm."  
  
"Are you serious?" asked Bulma eyeing the knife nervously. "I've never been cut by something so sharp before."  
  
"Just trust me," said Vegeta. "The pain would subside after a while."  
  
Bulma cautiously took the knife, however it slipped and cut into her palm. "Ouch," cried Bulma as tears slowly fell down her cheeks.  
  
For some weird reason, Vegeta hated seeing Bulma cry. So he quickly cut himself and then clasped her hand against his.  
  
"Your blood is now mine," said Vegeta. "A bond would form between us, friends through thick and thing, friends forever."  
  
Bulma couldn't do anything except gasp in awe. The pain was disappearing, and she could feel Vegeta's blood merge with her own.  
  
The two chibis sat there holding hands and talking like as if they're been friends forever. When they let go of each other's hands, there was now a scar. A particular kind of scar, it had a picture of a heart.  
  
"You see this imprint onna," said Vegeta joyfully. "When we're close or near each other, the scar shows an imprint of a heart. However, if we're separated, the heart would disappear and be replaced by an imprint of a broken heart."  
  
"Wow! That's so cool!" replied Bulma excitedly.  
  
"You're so observant aren't you," muttered Vegeta with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
Bulma punched him playfully on the shoulder. "Come on Veggie, you don't have to be so moody all the time."  
  
"I'm not moody," growled Vegeta. "This is me happy," he said as he put on a fake smile.  
  
Bulma started giggling madly. "You look so cute when you smile!"  
  
"Do you have to be such an air head all the time," complained Vegeta. "I've seen pigs smarter then you."  
  
"Stop being so mean Geta," pouted Bulma. "Who do you think I am calling me a pig, have you ever seem how much you eat?" "Well at least I'm not fat onna," snapped Vegeta.  
  
"FAT! Who in the hell are you calling FAT!" growled Bulma as her face began to turn red with furry.  
  
"You!" laughed Vegeta. "Now you look like a big fat tomato!"  
  
"Do you ever think about anything besides food," asked Bulma.  
  
"Let me think," said Vegeta as he put his hand up to his chin, pretending to think. "No!"  
  
Bulma sweat dropped. "I've never met such a sad and pathetic soul," she thought.  
  
"Okay," said Vegeta as his face suddenly turned serious. "What are we going to do tonight. The guards are sure gonna to kick our asses unless we come up with a plan."  
  
"Umm.give me a sec," said Bulma, as her brain went into overdrive (too smart, hehe) "So here's what we do."  
  
"Are you sure this isn't going to be like your previous plan," asked Vegeta nervously.  
  
"I'm positive, after all, your father did say "prepare yourselves for the fight," informed Bulma.  
  
"Alright, but remember, if your plan doesn't succeed, your dead meat," threatened Vegeta.  
  
"Yea, yea whatever," said Bulma waving Vegeta aside. A cruel and evil look crossed Bulma's face as she exclaimed, "Now let's get Project Survival underway."  
  
~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: What's going to happen? Are the chibi criminals going to survive? What about the meeting with the other countries? Is there more to the simple "bond" that the chibis made? Read and find out!  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! The destiny of this story lies in your hands.hehe 


	8. WAR!

Childhood Dreams Disclaimer: Hey! Thanks to all those who've reviewed! After all I need all the support I could get.hehe.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*  
  
Previously:  
  
"Are you sure this isn't going to be like your previous plan," asked Vegeta nervously.  
  
"I'm positive, after all, your father did say "prepare yourselves for the fight," informed Bulma.  
  
"Alright, but remember, if your plan doesn't succeed, your dead meat," threatened Vegeta.  
  
"Yea, yea whatever," said Bulma waving Vegeta aside. A cruel and evil look crossed Bulma's face as she exclaimed, "Now let's get Project Survival underway."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*  
  
The chibis stood firm and tall facing their "enemy" without an ounce of fear. The sayian army was smiling cruelly thinking about the best ways to make them suffer.  
  
King Vega and Queen Cabbie came to witness the stunning performance of: Chibis vs. Sayian Army. The results heavily favored the army; however the chibis have a slight chance of winning.  
  
"Okay, on the count of three, ONE, TWO, THREE!" yelled Vega excitedly. The Army rushed towards the chibis faster then a speeding tornado, however the chibis had planned for something like this to happen, therefore they were prepared.  
  
As the Army were an arm's length away from the chibis, they suddenly felt themselves trapped in a sticky web. "What the.," they gasped. The spectators were gapping in open-mouthed horror. The same questions were playing again and again in their minds," How could the strongest army in the universe get trapped helplessly in a web, designed by chibis?"  
  
Bulma and Vegeta exchanged an evil glance, and then pulled out their specially enhanced paint ball guns. (Mahahaha, I'm evil)  
  
The next few minutes were heaven; it was so beautiful, paint bombs flying through the air, hitting their targets with deadly accuracy. Bulma and Vegeta were thoroughly enjoying themselves, never sparing their victims an ounce of pity.  
  
The gruesome fight went on for hours, finally, the Sayian Army surrendered to the chibis. The Sayians walked out with their head dropping in shame, covered with an assortment of colors.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta gave each other a high-five, and hugged. (Correction, Bulma hugged Vegeta) However their happiness wasn't long lived, King Vega stood up, his face was livid with anger and embarrassment.  
  
"What were you brats thinking!" yelled King Vega. "This training lesson was designed to teach both of you a lesson, not teach guards a lesson!"  
  
"Veggie, is it just me, or is he starting to get scary," asked Bulma as she began backing away slowing.  
  
"Onna, it's not just you," he muttered as he followed Bulma. "This is all your fault, I knew that your plan wouldn't work!" he growled.  
  
"It is not," snapped Bulma, as she turned around and faced him. "If you knew that my plan wouldn't work, why did you even listen to me in the first place!"  
  
Vegeta was at a loss for words, he had to admit, the onna did have a point. However, he wasn't going to let her know that.  
  
"The only reason I listened to you in the first place, was that my ears could not stand your obnoxiously loud bitchy voice," grumbled Vegeta.  
  
"I don't have a loud bitchy voice!" screeched Bulma, making everyone in the room cover their ears. "At least I'm not stupid like some people," she said as she shot a glare at Vegeta.  
  
"Onna."growled Vegeta menacingly, however he was stopped in mid-threat by his father.  
  
"Could you brats stop bickering!" he yelled, completely forgetting about their punishment. "I want both of you out of my sight! NOW!"  
  
Bulma and Vegeta took off instantly, not even bothering to look back.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe our luck Veggie," said Bulma in awe. "We actually didn't get punished."  
  
"I suppose I could be thankful for your loud voice now," said Vegeta playfully. "After all, it did save my hide."  
  
"Come on Geta, be nice," she pouted.  
  
Suddenly Vegeta froze, and turned around to face Bulma. "Did you just think what I just thought?" he asked, with an evil grin pasted on his face.  
  
"Yep," said Bulma, returning his smirk. "We're one of a kind Veggie," she said looking amused.  
  
"Come on we've got a lot of planning to do," said Vegeta with an evil twinkle in his eye.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**  
  
Author's Note: What evil concoction are the chibis brewing up now? What is in store for the poor sayian nobles? Read and Find out! 


	9. Rescues and Pranks

Childhood Dreams  
  
Disclaimer: Well, hope you peeps have liked my story so far! Remember to REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last time:  
  
Suddenly Vegeta froze, and turned around to face Bulma. "Did you just think what I just thought?" he asked, with an evil grin pasted on his face.  
  
"Yep," said Bulma, returning his smirk. "We're one of a kind Veggie," she said looking amused.  
  
"Come on we've got a lot of planning to do," said Vegeta with an evil twinkle in his eye.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"The monarchs of various planets would be arriving shortly," muttered Vegeta quietly, as the two chibis spied on the adults from a tree. (Picture them hanging upside down from their tails holding binoculars.they'd look so cute!)  
  
"Yea, I can't wait!" exclaimed Bulma rapturously, as she swung excited on the branch. "Tonight we make history!"  
  
Vegeta let out a chuckle. "I never thought I'd ever see the day, that I would actually play a prank on my parents during one of their social events."  
  
"Well, Veggie, that's what you get for being friends with me," winked Bulma. "I live for excitement."  
  
"Yea, and I'm regretting it," said Vegeta with mock sadness.  
  
Bulma punched him playfully on the shoulder and giggled, "Come on Veggie, you know that you love doing pranks. It's just so you."  
  
Vegeta tried to scowl, however failed and a thin smile graced his lips. For some weird reason, the onna brought out a part of him that no one had ever seen. The onna had captured his heart; she was his first friend, the only person in the universe that he would ever trust.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta both saw a space pod hurdling towards the ground. "And so it begins," smirked Vegeta evilly, as Bulma returned a smirk of approval.  
  
However they both weren't prepared as an earthquake rippled through the ground as the pod landed. So they fell out of the tree, and landed in a heap.  
  
"Veggie get off my foot!" snapped Bulma, as she tried to untangle herself from Vegeta.  
  
"What do you think I'm doing onna," scowled Vegeta. "You could help by getting your fat ass off of me."  
  
"You didn't just go there," replied Bulma as her eyes burned with a demonic light. "No one calls me FAT and gets away with it!"  
  
Vegeta chuckled nervously as he tried to untangled himself fast, before she had a chance to attack him. However, he wasn't so lucky.  
  
Bulma jumped on top of him and began pulling his hair mercilessly.  
  
Vegeta winced in pain; however he countered her attack by tickling her tail.  
  
Bulma erupted in laughter, as her hold on Vegeta's hair lessened. Vegeta let out a sigh of relief as he began massaging his hairline.  
  
"Sheese onna, what are you trying to do, make me bald before I'm ten?" complained Vegeta, as he held his hands against his hair protective, while he started in wonder at the blue-haired chibi.  
  
"Well, that's what you get for calling me fat," laughed Bulma, as she began messing with Vegeta's hair. By the time she was finished, his hair was sticking out in all directions.  
  
"See, don't you look so cute?" muttered Bulma with suppressed laughter, as she handed him a mirror.  
  
Vegeta's jaw dropped, as he saw himself. It seemed that the mirror didn't agree with his appearance either, since it shattered instantly.  
  
"ONNA!" yelled Vegeta as he glared at her angrily. "You're so dead!" as he grabbed her gently threw her headfirst into a bright shimmering lake.  
  
"Stupid wrench," grumbled Vegeta as he tried to fix his hair, it's all her fault. By the time his hair returned back to normal, he discovered that Bulma had disappeared. Vegeta muttered some choice cusses as he went to search for her. However he stopped suddenly as if struck by lightning, the onna was still underwater, what if she could swim and had drowned.  
  
All these thoughts were going through Vegeta's head as he jumped into the lake searching for his chibi companion. Ignoring the freezing temperature Vegeta swam deep into the heart of the lake.  
  
Then he spotted her, laying peacefully on a rock, lifeless and unmoving, her face as pale as death. "Bulma," he gurgled as a few bubbles escaped his mouth, as he rushed towards her with fear in his heart. "What if she's dead? I can't live without her, it's my entire fault," thought Vegeta before shoving it in the back of his mind. "The most important thing to do is to save her," he decided. "I'll worry about the consequences later."  
  
As Vegeta reached her, her gently lifted her into his arms and cradled her. However Bulma suddenly reached up and pulled his hair playfully. Vegeta almost jumped in shock, "she was alive," he concluded with relief. "Wait a sec, she was playing a prank on me!" he thought as he began stuttering in rage.  
  
Bulma had been watching Vegeta carefully during the past few minutes and watched as his emotions crossed his face. "Was he really worried about me," puzzled Bulma when she saw evidence of relief in his eyes. However she caught herself when she saw him turn red with anger. "Umm.I think it's time to escape now," thought Bulma as she sped on towards the shore.  
  
Bulma jumped out of the lake, causing water to spray up around her. "I hope Vegeta isn't that mad at me," she muttered, I can't stand it if he won't talk to me.  
  
Vegeta suddenly exploded above the water, his face flushed in anger, "Onna! Don't you dare do that prank again! Do you know how worried I was?"  
  
Bulma looked down at her feet in shame, "I'm sorry Veggie, I promise I won't do it again."  
  
Vegeta shot her a suspicious glance, "You better not," he grumbled. "I can't believe I got wet for nothing."  
  
"Come on Veggie, it's time for action," said Bulma mischievously, as she began wringing her hair dry.  
  
Vegeta returned her smirk, "You just love doing pranks don't you onna."  
  
Bulma shot Vegeta a knowing look, "Duh, what'd you expect me to do during my free time?"  
  
"The onna sure has spunk," chuckled Vegeta mentally. "The castle would fall by the time she's finished with it."  
  
"Most of the guests have probably arrived by now," continued Bulma, as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I have to admit, I almost pity them for staying here, by the time they leave, they'd never want to set foot on Vegetasai again," she smirked as she grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"It's definitely going to be a hell of a week," agreed Vegeta as they began to fly towards the castle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: What's the prank are the chibis planning? What has it got to do with the guests? Read and Find out! Remember to REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
Check out my new story:  
  
Samurai Princess:  
  
As the daughter of the once legendary samurai, Bulma wishes to be allowed to fight. However this goes against traditions that have been practiced for generations. When her parents are killed, would she choose the path of the samurai? Definatly B/V 


	10. Ghosts

Childhood Dreams  
  
Disclaimer: Hey peeps what's up! Hope you've enjoyed my story so far! Tanks 2 all those that have reviewed so far! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
HAPPY B_DAY 2 ME! HAPPY B-DAY 2 ME! HAPPY B-DAY 2 ME! Blah, Blah, Blah.hehe.it's my B-day tomorrow!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last time:  
  
"Most of the guests have probably arrived by now," continued Bulma, as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I have to admit, I almost pity them for staying here, by the time they leave, they'd never want to set foot on Vegetasai again," she smirked as she grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"It's definitely going to be a hell of a week," agreed Vegeta as they began to fly towards the castle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The royalty and nobles had gathered together in the ball room, laughing and dancing together. However much to their dismay, their fun wouldn't last for long. (Evil snicker)  
  
The most hilarious sight would have to be the Sayian Army. Their hair was still covered with specks of paint, and their tails were wrapped in lacy ribbons.  
  
The King and Queen sat together on the throne, enjoying the ball. Everything seemed to so perfect, the guests were enjoying themselves, therefore leaving the Sayian Royalty in peace. The King however had a worried look on his face and was sitting tensely on his throne.  
  
The Queen put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong," she asked looking genuinely concerned.  
  
The King shook his head gently, "It seems too peaceful, I've got this feeling that something's going to happen soon. The brats have been quiet for a very, very long time."  
  
The queen let out a laugh. "Oh come on Vega, can't you trust you own son once in a while?"  
  
"The day I trust him is the day I die," he grumbled, as he stared at the ceiling. "Vegeta is seriously the most irresponsible little brat in the universe."  
  
"Well, Bulma is changing him," replied the Queen. "She's the first person that managed to get through his shields and melt his heart."  
  
"Yea and that makes a difference how?" mocked Vega.  
  
"It makes him stronger mentally, besides Bulma is really a great friend for him. She's loyal, kind, strong, and witty," said Queen Cabbie protectively, as she shot her mate a mock glare.  
  
"Woman," he growled, however he was interrupted by the sound of screams.  
  
"What is going on?!" he snapped angrily, as he quickly jumped off his throne, closely followed by his mate.  
  
What he saw scared the shit out of him. Everyone in the room was getting thrown around by some invisible force, and smashed into helping of food.  
  
"Guards!' he yelled. "Get you sorry asses over here pronto!"  
  
The guards appeared next to him instantly. "How may we help your majesty?" they asked politely.  
  
A vein began throbbing on Vega's forehead. "WHAT DO YOU THINK? SAVE THE GUESTS AND GO FIND THE CUPID!" he cried angrily in frustration.  
  
The guards exchanged a look of pure confusion before running towards the frightened guests.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
The two chibis were grinning with pure happiness. Their plan was working perfectly so far. They had decided to put Bulma's new invention to use, the invisibility shield.  
  
So Bulma and Vegeta raced around the ball room, knocking over guests in the process. As they took turns throwing them in the air, and then bombarding the guests with food.  
  
They both giggled mentally, the look of terror that had crossed their victim's made their entire plan worthwhile.  
  
They continued their assault on the poor helpless guests until they ran out of ammunition (In other words food)  
  
They both ran quickly out of the room, in fear of getting caught, and met up later in the royal gardens.  
  
"That was so fun!" exclaimed Bulma after another fit of laughter overtook her. "Did you see the guards in their lace?"  
  
Vegeta snickered lightly, "Oh course I did, how could I miss something so pathetic."  
  
"For once Veggie, I totally agree with you," smirked Bulma as she began jumping up and down with excitement.  
  
Vegeta had been staring at the onna in pure wonder. "Life sure had unexpected twists and turns," thought Vegeta cheerfully. "I can't wait to see what the onna has in store for us tomorrow."  
  
"Hey Veggie," asked Bulma in confusion. "Why are you staring at me like that?"  
  
Vegeta stopped in mid-thought and answered, "I'm just wondering what you've out in store for us tomorrow?"  
  
Bulma let out a smirk, "Well that's for me to know, and you to find out."  
  
"Come on, you wanna go and check out what's happening in the ball room," asked Bulma. "We'll just enter normally, and pretend that nothing happened."  
  
"Okay," agreed Vegeta gruffly, as they walked on towards the ball room.  
  
"Here goes nothing," muttered Bulma as she opened the door quietly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The King and Queen were staring in shock at their once beautiful ball room that was indistinguishable from a battle field. There were bodies lying all around covered with food, and trash. The remaining survivors were pulling the victims out from among the rubble.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta exchanged a look, and cautiously edged closer towards the King and Queen.  
  
"So, what happened," asked Bulma as innocently as possible. "It's a mess in here!"  
  
Cabbie looked up from the ground and replied, "Someone destroyed the ball room, and scared the guests away. I suppose they wouldn't want to ever set foot on Vegetasai again."  
  
"Yea, how unfortunate," muttered Vegeta arrogantly, as he kicked away a piece of rubble.  
  
The king eyed his son suspiciously before continuing. "Whoever did it, must have had highly advanced technology."  
  
Bulma eyed Vegeta nervously. "I hope he doesn't know that I'm a super genius," she thought, as she began to wring her hands together.  
  
However the chibis were lucky, since the King and Queen didn't notice their odd behaviors.  
  
"Well if you two brats plan to stay here, you might as well go and help out some of the guests," he growled, before storming off.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta both sighed and began digging out their so called victims.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Next chapter Bulma and Vegeta are going to be 10 years old, and someone unexpected is going to visit Bulma. Read and Find Out! Don't forget 2 review! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	11. Broken

Childhood Dreams  
  
Disclaimer: Thanks for all the Reviews. Lol...bribery.funny.Hope you like to story! Don't forget to REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Five Years Later:  
  
Bulma and Vegeta have become the best of friends. They stuck together like glue and paper; you could never find one without the other. Their lives were perfect, nothing bad could happen to them, could it?  
  
"Come on Veggie it's four in the morning," complained Bulma as a yawn escaped her mouth. 'I'm tired, I don't wanna train."  
  
"Onna, how do you expect to improve if you don't even bother training," grumbled Vegeta as he picked up Bulma and walked towards the bathroom. "Here, this would wake you up," smirked Vegeta before dropping her into a tub of ice cold water.  
  
Bulma released indigence screech of shock, before glaring at Vegeta with murderous rage.  
  
Vegeta couldn't help up chuckle mentally, "The onna always looks so cute when she's mad."  
  
"Well, at least you're awake now," said Vegeta as innocently as possible, earning a punch from Bulma.  
  
"You arrogant jerk, why I'd," muttered Bulma fuming with rage. "Ohhh, you're so dead!"  
  
"Onna, if you wanted to spar you should have told me," said Vegeta mockingly, before throwing her a towel. "Change into something warm, I don't want you catching a cold," said Vegeta, before walking out of her room.  
  
"Onna," said Vegeta sticking his head in her room. "I'll meet you in the training arena."  
  
"Wow, you're so considerate," muttered Bulma angrily, before changing into her training suit, and walking outside to look for Vegeta.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the training arena:  
  
"What's taking her so long," growled Vegeta, as he began tapping his food impatiently on the ground. "I told her to meet me here pronto!"  
  
"Looking for someone Veggie," said a bemused voice.  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms and growled softly while muttering a few cuss words under his breath.  
  
"Come on Veggie, don't be mad," pouted Bulma, as she slapped him gently on the head. "You don't have to be so grumpy all the time."  
  
"I'm only grumpy when you're around," grumbled Vegeta. "I'm always, happy around others," he said with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Right," said Bulma sarcastically, before sliding into a fighting position. "Come on Geta, do your worst!"  
  
Vegeta launched himself towards Bulma, while throwing a kick in her face. Bulma retaliated by blocking the kick and sending a punch towards his stomach. Both of the fighters released a furry of kicks, punches and Ki blasts faster then a tornado. Unknown to them, three adults were watching their performance with surprise and pride.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Outside:  
  
"It's been awhile soldier, what took you so long to defeat your enemy?" asked Vega raising his eyebrows questioningly.  
  
King Briefs looks down at his feet before replying. "I actually haven't defeated the enemy, they're too strong. However I feel that it's safe enough on Aphasia for my daughter to return" he replied calmly.  
  
King Vega looked away sadly. During the past few years, he had grown fond of Bulma, and treated her like the daughter he never had.  
  
Queen Cabbie looked King Briefs straight in the eye. "Are you telling me that you're going to take Bulma away from us?"  
  
Briefs shot a look of confusion at the queen before replying, "Yes, what would seem to be the problem?"  
  
Cabbie and Vega exchanged a nervous look before replying. "See, there's something about Bulma that you don't know. She's different then most princesses, she's smart, intelligent, and a warrior. And she's become my son's best friend," said Cabbie gently.  
  
Brief's jaw dropped a few notches in shock as the same question flowed through his mind. "Why in the world had his daughter befriended the cold, selfish prince?"  
  
"Soldier, stop gapping," commanded King Vega. "It's not that big of a shock, so get used to it!"  
  
The queen put a reassuring hand on her mate's shoulder, which instantly calmed him down. "Bulma and Vegeta have been best friends ever since you first brought her here. You could never see one without the other. Even though they both love to argue, you could see in their eyes that they care about each other."  
  
"Are you suggesting that Bulma shouldn't return to Aphasia?" said King Briefs looking shell-shocked.  
  
"We're suggesting that you should give her a choice on whether or not she wants to leave," replied Cabbie warmly. "It is her life, so therefore it should be her choice to make."  
  
King Briefs shook his head in disagreement. "It's not possible; she's the heir to the Aphasian throne, therefore she has to live on the planet. Besides, my mate is dying and she wants to see Bulma again before she's gone."  
  
The adults looked through the window at the two chibis, pondering on how to break the news to them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
"Whew, I'm pooped," said Bulma as she flopped ungracefully onto a bench. "It's been one heck of a workout."  
  
"That was nothing onna," said Vegeta who was breathing heavily. "I'm not even tired."  
  
Bulma shot him a glance, "Yea right."  
  
Vegeta who was too tired to argue decided to ignore her. "Stupid onna, does she enjoy tormenting me or something?" he thought annoyed. When the door slammed open with a loud thump, Vegeta fell of the bench in shock, which caused Bulma to go into a fit of giggles.  
  
When Bulma finally calmed down, Vegeta glanced at his parents nervously. "Why are they acting so strange?" he pondered with a bewildered expression on his face.  
  
The guest cleared his throat before speaking. "It's been a long time Bulma, you've grown so much."  
  
Bulma looked at the stranger in confusion. "Who are you," she asked as she bravely took a step forward.  
  
The stranger grabbed Bulma's hand and hugged her tightly. "You look just like your mother," he said gently before releasing her.  
  
Then Vegeta reached out protectively towards Bulma and pulled her behind him.  
  
"I'll repeat her question again, who are you," he snapped angrily, his tail began bristling in anger.  
  
The stranger raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Well Vega, like father, like son." Before turning towards Vegeta, "My name is King Briefs; I'm the King of Aphasia."  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened in surprise and shock, "What's he doing here?" he thought, while trying to recover. "I thought that he was off fighting a war or something."  
  
"So you do recognize me," said King Briefs looking pleased. "I'm a very busy man, and I've came here to claim someone that I left here five years ago."  
  
Bulma and Vegeta exchanged a look of confusion, before glaring at King Briefs.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," snapped Bulma angrily. "But I suggest you go find that person and get your ass off this planet pronto."  
  
King Briefs frowned at his daughter's language, before deciding that it wasn't the time to teach her manners. "Well, just to inform you Bulma, the person that I'm looking for is you."  
  
The room fell deadly silent at those words. Those dreaded words. Vegeta held Bulma closer to him, and snarled. "She won't leave, she's staying on Vegetasai. What claim do you have on her?"  
  
King Briefs looked curiously at the young prince's protectiveness. "Well if you really wanted to know, I'm her father."  
  
"My, My father?" said Bulma in shock. "It's impossible, totally outrageous claim. Isn't it?" she thought nervously.  
  
"Prove it," hissed Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta stop it," said King Vega sadly. "He's telling the truth, he came to me five years ago and begged me to protect Bulma until it's time for her to return."  
  
Vegeta shook his head in disbelief, "You're lying, you're lying! It's not fair!" he yelled angrily. "She's not a princess, she's my best friend!"  
  
The Queen shook her head regretfully, "You have to learn that you just have to let go sometimes Vegeta. Things won't always go your way."  
  
King Briefs tore Bulma away from Vegeta. "Come on brat, it's time to go."  
  
"Vegeta!" shrieked Bulma in confusion and fear. "I don't want to leave."  
  
Vegeta leapt towards Bulma to help her escape, however has stopped by two strong arms.  
  
"I'm sorry brat, but time's up," said King Vega as he struggled to hold Vegeta.  
  
"Bulma don't leave!" he cried painfully as she was tugged further and further away. Realizing that he had no other choice, he cried, "Bulma I'll never forget you! You're the best friend I ever had, and you'll always be."  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta with tears streaming down her face, "Remember Vegeta, we'll meet again, someday. I promise, don't forget me!" she replied, as she was placed gently into a spaceship.  
  
She sat there looking through the peephole, watching as Vegetasai became no more then a speck in the universe.  
  
Vegeta fell to his knees and released a howl of pain. "She was gone, the only person in the universe that he had ever cared about." Vegeta did something that he had never done before, he cried.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Poor Bulma and Vegeta. Would they meet again? Would Bulma be safe on Aphasia? What would become of Vegeta? Read and Find Out! I'll update the next chapter when I've received at least 6 reviews. Thanx, by the way, don't forget to REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	12. Reunion of Death

Childhood Dreams  
  
Disclaimer: Thanks to all those that have bothered to review, you've all be such a great inspiration.hehe.don't forget to review! Review! Review! Lol I'm sad.I keep on skipping so many years of the story.  
  
Bulma + Vegeta are going to be seventeen in this chapter (it's more interesting that way.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Last time:  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta with tears streaming down her face, "Remember Vegeta, we'll meet again, someday. I promise, don't forget me!" she replied, as she was placed gently into a spaceship.  
  
She sat there looking through the peephole, watching as Vegetasai became no more then a speck in the universe.  
  
Vegeta fell to his knees and released a howl of pain. "She was gone, the only person in the universe that he had ever cared about." Vegeta did something that he had never done before, he cried.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The darkness swallowed him whole, turning the whole universe against him. Flashes of red blurred his vision, making him sick with fear. Eyes of the past, the dead's tortured cries of pain and anger haunted his very existence. The devil struck out at him in deranged fury, breaking his will to fight. Destroying his whole world, molding him into a killer, a murderer, casting his heart in stone. Untouched by all, he lived his life in solitude, and pure anger. Only one person would survive his wrath, the only person that he'd ever trusted.  
  
Vegeta tossed and turned painfully in his sleep, trying to overcome his nightmares.  
  
A rat crawled through his room, which was fried almost instantly by a Ki blast. Vegeta scowled at himself in the dark, memories were the past, and nothing could hurt him anymore. Not even Frieza. He had destroyed everything in Vegeta's life, his home, his family, and eventually Bulma.  
  
"Bulma," he whispers longingly as he stared at the ceiling blankly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Flashback:  
  
"Monkeys! Get your weak pathetic asses to the control room, there's something I'd like to inform you about," snapped a silky feminine voice.  
  
Vegeta was currently thirteen, not quite a teenager, yet not quite a child anymore.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for," growled Vegeta angrily. "Lizard face wishes to speak with us," he said mockingly.  
  
"Yes sire," muttered Bardock, Raditz (someone please tell me how to spell his name) and Nappa, before following their leader faithfully.  
  
They walked in silence towards the control room, each o them dreading it for a different reason.  
  
"Frieza must be up to something," conclude Vegeta mentally. "Why else would he want to personally talk to us?"  
  
"Lord Frieza," spat Vegeta as he went on his knees and bowed. "How may we serve you today?"  
  
Frieza raised an eyebrow in amusement; it seemed that the monkeys were especially obedient today.  
  
"I have some unfortunate news for you," replied Frieza in mock sadness. "Do you remember the planet Aphasia?"  
  
Vegeta nodded in conformation, while visible tensing.  
  
"Their planet had always be rebellious, however I' never thought that they'd be stupid enough to wage war against us," said Frieza with an evil glint in his eyes. "I had no other choice but to destroy them."  
  
"All of them?" chocked Vegeta as he took deep breaths trying to calm himself. "Oh shit, Bulma was living on Aphasia, what if she's dead," thought Vegeta in panic.  
  
Frieza looked at Vegeta with a cold calculating glance. "Yes, why would you even care about a weakling planet?"  
  
Vegeta snarled in anger and disbelief. He rushed towards Frieza fueled by furry and pain. "You destroyed my life," hissed Vegeta as he threw a kick at Frieza's head; only to be thrown painfully against the wall.  
  
Vegeta ignored the pain and leapt back towards Frieza releasing a frenzy of kicks and punches. "You kill her," he gasped, as Frieza sent a punch at his stomach. "The only person that I've ever care about."  
  
Frieza smiled cruelly, he hadn't expected such a rise out of the little monkey, he didn't know that Vegeta had a best friend before.  
  
Frieza continued to beat Vegeta to pulp. "You should have been there Vegeta, to watch me kill the Aphasians. Especially the royalty."  
  
Before darkness began to envelop Vegeta, his last thoughts were, "Bulma, I'm sorry, I'll revenge you someday."  
  
End of Flashback  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vegeta shook his head vigorous as if trying to rid himself of his memories. He was a mercenary, a warrior, one of the strongest in the universe. However he was still under the control of the damned tyrant, revenge was the only thing that kept him alive, nothing mattered to him anymore.  
  
He climbed out of his colt, and heard a faint beeping on his scouter. Absentmindedly he turned it on, hearing the sounds of battle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile on Earth:  
  
Bulma sighed as she looked at the sky, Aphelia was gone, as well as Vegetasai. Her people had sacrificed their lives to ensure her safety; nothing would ever be the same again. "Vegeta," whispered Bulma, as she glanced down at broken heart in her palm. "I wish you were alive," she murmured longingly, before walking back into her room.  
  
Today she had her pals had planned to reunion party on Roshi's island. She had missed them dearly; it had just been too long.  
  
Bulma released a small chuckle, "I wonder how much stronger they've become? I wonder whether or not I should tell them I could fight?" she smirked slyly, as she pulled out a capsule and flew towards the Island.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Roshi's Island:  
  
Krillin scanned the horizon, in apprehension. "What's taking them so long? It's not like Bulma to be late, however Goku probably forgot about our reunion," he said as he rolled his eyes casually. He however stopped in mid thought when a long thump shook the island, indicating Bulma's arrival.  
  
"Long time no see Bulma!" greeted Krillin cheerfully, "Have you seen Goku yet?"  
  
"Back at you," replied Bulma, as she jumped gracefully down from the airplane. "Goku isn't here?"  
  
"Nope," responded Krillin, as he led the way towards the Kame House. "I wonder how he's doing?"  
  
Bulma's head snapped towards the horizon, she had sensed a two Ki approaching drastically, and one of them happened to be Goku.  
  
A few seconds later, Goku landed on the island carrying a little kid.  
  
"Who's the kid?" asked Bulma curiously, as she stole at glance at the kid.  
  
Goku scratched his head for a second before replying, "He's my son."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Story follows DBZ timeline a bit. When's Raditz going to arrive? What would Bulma do when she finds out that Vegeta isn't dead? And vice versa? What about the dragonballs? Read and find out! Remember to Review! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	13. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
I've decided that I won't update until I've received at least 50 reviews total. Only eight more to go, come on peeps REVIEW!  
  
Hope you've all like my story so far, if you have a better Idea of a summary, let me know! Hehe.mine sucks. Well l8ter and peace out!  
  
Check out my other stories:  
  
Frozen Blood:  
  
What if Bulma's parents were killed when she was a child? What would happen if she joined a gang? Would anyone be able to melt her heart of ice? Definatly B/V! Read and find out!  
  
Demonic Dreams:  
  
Bulma is half angel and half demon. When war begins to tear the universe apart, what side would she fight on? What about Vegeta, the prince of Demons? Would they ever overcome their pride and learn how to love? And what's this got to do with a prophesy?  
  
Samurai Princess:  
  
As the daughter of the once legendary samurai, Bulma wishes to be allowed to fight. However this goes against traditions that have been practiced for generations. When her parents are killed, would she choose the path of the samurai? Definatly B/V  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~*~*~*~~~*~*~  
  
ENJOY! CYA ALL SOON! HOPEFULLY! GOTA UPDATE SOME OF MY OTHER STORIES!  
  
*~DAYDREAMER5290~* 


	14. Questions and Answers not a real chapter

Author's Note:  
  
Okay peeps just 2 clear up a few question:  
  
~Bulma is half Sayian, half Aphasian, her father was once a sayian elite, and her mother was a princess.  
  
~Bulma knows how to fight and spar, her power level was equal to Vegeta's when they were children.  
  
~The story is going to follow the basic DBZ timeline; however there will be a few changes (correction, a lot of changes)  
  
~King Brief was in charge of Bulma's future, therefore the sayian royalty had no say in his decision.  
  
~This is an AU story, so the ages are a bit messed up.hehe  
  
Well that's all for now! Keep the questions rolling, and keep on REVIEWING! Lol 


	15. Destiny

Childhood Dreams:  
  
Disclaimer: Wow, you guys reached sixty reviews fast! Hehe.well it was nice receiving some feedback.lol  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~*~*~*~*  
  
Last time:  
  
Bulma's head snapped towards the horizon, she had sensed a two Ki approaching drastically, and one of them happened to be Goku.  
  
A few seconds later, Goku landed on the island carrying a little kid.  
  
"Who's the kid?" asked Bulma curiously, as she stole at glance at the kid.  
  
Goku scratched his head for a second before replying, "He's my son."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~*~*~*~*  
  
Bulma and Krillin were gaping at Goku in shock. "Your, your son?" stuttered Bulma, as she stared at him open shock.  
  
Krillin remained silent; his eyes had widened to the size of saucers. However though, he was the first to recover.  
  
"Hey kid, what your name?" he asked gently, looking the kid straight in the eye.  
  
The kid clutched Goku's arm tightly, before replying, "My name's Gohan."  
  
"Awww, that's such a cute name," replied Bulma sweetly as she beckoned Gohan to come closer. "Come here, my name's Bulma."  
  
Gohan looked at her hand, before hesitatively shaking it. "It's nice to meet you too Bulma," he replied politely.  
  
"Wow, you have such wonderful manners, unlike your father," said Bulma glancing at Goku as he inhaled all the food on the table.  
  
Gohan giggled in agreement, "Mommy's trying to teach Daddy some manners, it doesn't seem to be working though." (Hey what can I say, he's a chibi, a very cute chibi)  
  
"Goku!" exclaimed an old, worn out voice. "It's been too long! Who's the kid?"  
  
Bulma and Krillin both sweat dropped, "This is going to be a long day," they both concluded.  
  
"And Bulma, I've missed you so much! Would you like some lemonade?" suggested Master Roshi eagerly.  
  
Bulma's eyes flashed in anger, and emitted a low growl in response.  
  
Master Roshi backed away nervously. "It was only a suggestion, really." he said shaking with fear, before turning around and running for his life.  
  
Bulma looked at him in amusement, "These earthlings are so easy to scare," she thought casually, before turning back to chat with Goku. However Bulma suddenly jerked towards the window, there was a Ki out there, an unfamiliar one. "Something's out there," muttered Bulma, "Something evil."  
  
The Kame House went absolutely silent, even Goku had stopped eating. "Bulma what are you talking about," asked Krillin eying her with concern. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?"  
  
"No, she's right," replied Goku as he looked out towards the horizon, there's someone coming, someone evil. "I've never felt so much evil in my life," he pondered.  
  
They all suddenly felt the mystery Ki right over them. Goku and Krillin started in shock; the mystery guy had long spiky black hair with eyes to match. The most surprising thing was that he resembled Goku.  
  
"He's a Sayian," thought Bulma, looking at his tail in disbelief. "I thought that Frieza had destroyed their planet?"  
  
"Who are you," yelled Goku as he and Krillin slid into fighting stance. "What do you want?"  
  
"Kakorott, why didn't you complete your mission?" snapped the mystery man. "You were supposed to destroy this mud ball of a planet when you were a child, yet you've decided to live with these fools."  
  
"Who's Kakorott?" asked Goku innocently.  
  
The dark haired man, glared at Goku in contempt. "You're Kakorott," he snapped angrily, before glancing at him in disbelief. "Don't tell me you don't know who I am?"  
  
Goku shook his head, pondering who in the hell the stranger was.  
  
"I'm Raditz, your brother," he hissed in frustration. "What did you do? Hit your head on a rock?"  
  
"Umm.actually I did," replied Goku scratching his head in confusion. "How does that have anything to do with anything?"  
  
Raditz sweat dropped in exasperation, his brother was such a baka. "Did you actually think you were human?" he asked raised an amused eyebrow, before continuing. "You're not human; you're a sayian, one of the strongest fighters in the Universe."  
  
Goku looked at him in disbelief, before Raditz started talking again. "We've been planning to overthrow the tyrant Frieza, and we'd need all the help we could get. Therefore, we'll be leaving in an hour, get your stuff and don't be late," snapped Raditz, as he turned to walk away.  
  
Bulma had been watching the whole exchange in silence. "Frieza," spat Bulma, as memories of the past began enveloping her. However a voice startled her out of her trance.  
  
"What if I refuse to go," question Goku with a serious look in his eye. "I belong here on earth with my friends and family. I'm sorry, but you'll just have to find another volunteer."  
  
Raditz's jaw had stiffened at those words. "Well, then you leave me no choice," he replied angrily, as he grabbed Gohan by the scuff of his shirt. "The brat will leave with me," he concluded as be blasted off towards his space ship.  
  
"Gohan!" yelled Goku his voice straining with pain, as he took off, following closely behind his brother.  
  
Bulma stared at Goku and Raditz in wonder as they flew towards the horizon. "Should I go help him," puzzled Bulma, as she began wringing her hands nervously. "I know that he isn't strong enough to win, but if I help, I'd reveal my true power," thought Bulma.  
  
Bulma shook her head, and flew quickly behind Goku and Raditz, making her Ki almost non-existent.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile on Kame's Island:  
  
Krillin scratched his head in a Goku like manner. "Where's Bulma," he asked as he glanced around the partially deserted island. He turned towards the horizon, " I hope she didn't do anything stupid," he thought with a worried expression written cleanly on his face. However he shrugged it off, as he went inside to make an emergency called to the Z-fighters.  
  
This was going to be a fight that'd never be forgotten. A true challenge that would test the Z-fighter's wits and strength against a worthy adversary.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note:  
  
So is Bulma going to help Goku in the fight? What would Goku's reaction be? When would Vegeta come into the story? Read and Find out!  
  
Okay peeps here's the thing, I'm really going to try to update my other stories so here goes: I won't update this story until I've received at least seventy-six reviews total. Lol.ten more to go so keep on reviewing! Hehe. 


	16. Fight of Death

Childhood Dreams:  
  
Disclaimer: hey peeps sorry about the long wait.was such a busy week.stupid teachers and tests.sigh.well enough about that.and about the story.Don't forget 2 review! Lol  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last time:  
  
Bulma stared at Goku and Raditz in wonder as they flew towards the horizon. "Should I go help him," puzzled Bulma, as she began wringing her hands nervously. "I know that he isn't strong enough to win, but if I help, I'd reveal my true power," thought Bulma.  
  
Bulma shook her head, and flew quickly behind Goku and Raditz, making her Ki almost non-existent. Bulma stared at Goku and Raditz in wonder as they flew towards the horizon. "Should I go help him," puzzled Bulma, as she began wringing her hands nervously. "I know that he isn't strong enough to win, but if I help, I'd reveal my true power," thought Bulma.  
  
Bulma shook her head, and flew quickly behind Goku and Raditz, making her Ki almost non-existent.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They sped over towering mountains, sparkling lakes, until they reached their destination. A large ditch surrounded by gigantic boulders; that seemed to be the perfect hiding place for a space pod.  
  
Goku and Raditz glared at each other with venomous hatred. Sudden something like a smile graced Raditz lips, however it wasn't so friendly.  
  
"Well Kakorott, I guess it'll be up to me to show you what Sayians do to traitors," smirked Raditz evilly, as he launched himself towards Goku.  
  
"Well, this is it," thought Bulma anxiously, as she observed the battle before her. "Come on Goku, you could do it!" she mentally cheered, "Show that creep what you're made of!"  
  
Goku was swinging, punch after punch missing Raditz by a mile. "He's just too strong," thought Goku, after receiving a hard punch in the stomach, which caused him to cough up blood. "I won't fail, if I do, Gohan would be gone," concluded Goku mentally, as he powered up for another round.  
  
Sudden he felt a strong Ki flying towards them, and strangely enough it felt like Piccolo. Raditz's scouter also began beeping indicating that another warrior had arrived.  
  
"So what do we have here?" he asked savagely, as he tossed his long mane behind his shoulders. "I never thought you earthlings were so eager to die."  
  
Piccolo's eyes narrowed and began to growl menacingly. "What makes you think that you're actually stronger then me?"  
  
Raditz chuckled lightly. "These earthlings are so stupid. Do they actually think that they could defeat me in battle?" he thought casually as he arched an eyebrow in amusement.  
  
"Well, then why don't you come and find out," taunted Raditz. "After all, I'm sure you're both so much stronger," he said, giving them both a mock bow.  
  
Goku and Piccolo glanced at each other before charging head on at Raditz. Raditz ducked each blow casually while return a few punches here and there. After a few hours, Raditz hadn't even received a scratch; while on the other hand, Goku and Piccolo were soaked in blood and covered with bruises.  
  
"Even our combined power in useless," muttered Goku, as he tried desperately to come up with a plan. His eyes lit up with excitement when he saw his brother's tail swinging back and forth.  
  
Goku surged forward as fast as he could and grabbed hold of Raditz's tail. Raditz screamed in pain, as Goku began to squeeze his tail mercilessly. "Don't forget brother, I use to have a tail too. I remembered what it felt like to have it grabbed," said Goku as he stared at his brother with a bit of pity.  
  
"Kakorott, you have to understand," gasped Raditz as he withered on the floor in pain. "Please let go of me, I won't hurt you or your brat again," promised Raditz slyly.  
  
Goku looked puzzled for a moment, and then he looked at his brother who was on the floor grunting in pain. "Fine," he decided hesitantly, as he let go of his tail.  
  
"No don't let go!" yelled Piccolo and Bulma together. Bulma had enough with waiting, it was hot and uncomfortable and she didn't plan on hiding behind a rock for another few hours. "That's enough!" she snapped as she stood up to her full height.  
  
The three speculators looked at her in shock, they had no idea that she was even here.  
  
Goku was the first to recover. "Bulma you shouldn't be here, it isn't safe," he said anxiously. "I want you to go back to the island, you'll be safe there."  
  
Bulma narrowed her eyes angrily. "So they didn't think that I could protect herself did they? Well I'll show them!" she said bristling mentally.  
  
She turned around and faced Raditz, "You're a weakling, you shouldn't even be considered a fighter," she taunted, as she causally fell into a fighting stance. "Even Goku is a better fighter then you."  
  
Raditz's vein began twitching. "She has some nerve! Insulting me of all people! I'll teach her a lesson she'd never forget," thought Raditz furiously, as he gathered up a Ki ball and shot it right towards Bulma.  
  
"No Bulma!" yelled Goku as he saw in slow motion as the Ki ball flew towards her. He knew that he wouldn't reach the Ki ball in time to block it. Bulma was doomed, his first friend was going to die, and it was his entire fault.  
  
Bulma looked at the Ki ball calmly, raised her right hand and slapped the Ki ball away like as if it had been nothing but a beach ball.  
  
Raditz and Goku's jaw dropped in shock and amazement. "Bulma knows how to fight?" thought Goku looking thunderstruck. On the other hand Raditz was seething in fury. "How in the world did she block my blast, she's only a girl, and a mere earthling to top it off," he thought angrily.  
  
"You'll pay for the wench!" screeched Raditz in fury, as he sent thousands of Ki blasts towards Bulma. Soon all that was to be seen was a cloud of dust. "There's no way she could have survived that," said Raditz causally, as he wiped the sweat off his face. A voice chuckled in amusement above him.  
  
"I could block attacks far stronger then that when I was only a kid," said Bulma arching her delicate eyebrows in amusement. "I've had enough of fooling around," said Bulma as her expression turned serious. "It's time to end things now."  
  
Raditz cowered in fear, all his life he had never met anyone as strong or scary as the onna that stood before him. Truth be told the onna actually reminded him of the prince.  
  
"I'm sorry," muttered Bulma. "But you leave me no other choice," she said as she powered up and sent a thunderous blast through his stomach.  
  
As Raditz lay dying on the ground he whispered, "There are others like me brother, they'll be coming to earth sooner then you think. Prepare yourself, and don't die on me," he said as a dying smile graced his lips. Then came the death rattle, finally he was gone.  
  
Goku and Piccolo looked at her in shock. She had defeated their enemy with one hit, and they couldn't even land a blow on him. Goku glanced down at his brother sorrowfully, "It's a pity we can't wish him back with the dragonballs," he muttered not noticing the light that was still beeping on the scouter.  
  
Bulma and the rest of the Z gang stood there mourning and wishing their cruel adversary another chance in life, in heaven.  
  
Bulma looked at Goku and Piccolo nervously, "What are they going to say to me? I've kept this secret from them for such a long time," she said with worried eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile on Frieza's ship:  
  
Vegeta stared at the scouter in shock. "So the legend was true," he muttered to himself as he pulled on his boots.  
  
A cruel and demonic look lit his eyes. "All I have to do is wish for immortality, and then Frieza would be doomed," he chuckled evilly. "There's no way he could defeat me, if I can't die," he thought feverishly.  
  
Vegeta looked out of towards the dark universe, in the direction of earth. "You'll be mine soon enough."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: What would Goku and Piccolo's reaction be to Bulma? What about Vegeta? Which side would Bulma fight on? Her best friend Vegeta, or her newfound family and friends of earth? Read and Find Out!  
  
Hey! Wut up! Okay so how'd ya like the story so far? Well let me know and don't forget to REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
Oh yea, which story do you think I should update next?  
  
Childhood Dreams  
  
Samurai Princess  
  
Frozen Blood  
  
Demonic Destiny  
  
Well it'z up to u! Take your pick and let me know! L8ter and Peace Out! hehe 


	17. Hidden Truth

Childhood Dreams:  
  
Disclaimer: Not much 2 say.pretty bored.lol.anyways to answer some of your questions:  
  
Does Bulma have her tail?  
  
~Yes, Bulma does have a tail, (lol.yea! Tails r just so cute! hehe.totally agree with strawberrychan) however she hides it under her clothes since she doesn't want anyone to know about her heritage or origin.  
  
On the scouter, couldn't Vegeta hear Bulma's voice? To tell it was her, or was he just not paying attention to that?  
  
~ Well, I suppose that Vegeta wasn't paying attention to the battle that much. After all, the last time he'd seen Bulma was when he was ten years old, and she'd changed a lot during the last seven years.  
  
Lol.if you peeps have anymore questions feel free to ask! Don't forget to REVIEW! Lol.I'll write the next chapter when I've received eighty reviews total. Thanx a bunch! hehe  
  
~*~*~*~~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**  
  
Last time:  
  
Bulma and the rest of the Z gang stood there mourning and wishing their cruel adversary another chance in life, in heaven.  
  
Bulma looked at Goku and Piccolo nervously, "What are they going to say to me? I've kept this secret from them for such a long time," she said with worried eyes.  
  
A cruel and demonic look lit his eyes. "All I have to do is wish for immortality, and then Frieza would be doomed," he chuckled evilly. "There's no way he could defeat me, if I can't die," he thought feverishly.  
  
Vegeta looked out of towards the dark universe, in the direction of earth. "You'll be mine soon enough."  
  
~*~*~*~~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**  
  
Bulma stood stiffly with her eyes shut nervously, awaiting the scolding that was sure to come.  
  
However when no sound was made she cracked open an eye and stared at them cautiously.  
  
Goku and Piccolo were still gaping at her in shock, after all this time their mouths were still hanging wide open.  
  
Bulma shot them an annoyed glance, "Aren't they going to say something? I swear they're so slow."  
  
"Well.." asked Bulma her lips twitching anxiously. "Are you just going to gap at me the whole day!" she snapped when they didn't utter a word.  
  
Bulma loud voice startled them out of their trance, causing them to jump a few hundred feet in the air.  
  
"Geeze Bulma, do you have to be so loud?" winced Goku as he held his hands protectively against his ears.  
  
Goku's expression suddenly turned serious, causing Bulma's face to fall slightly. "Why didn't you tell us," he asked quietly, looking straight into her eyes. "You could have been a big help in the past."  
  
Bulma shook her head silently. "That's the thing Goku, if I'd protected you in the past, do you think you could have become so strong?" replied Bulma smiling lightly. "No, you were the last of the Sayian Race; it was your destiny to become stronger."  
  
Goku nodded, he could find some truth in what Bulma was saying. "So then what are you?" he asked curiously scratching his head in confusion.  
  
Bulma looked down at her feet as a tear welled up in her eye. "I'm half- breed," she explained, trying to control the tears that threatened to spill. "My mother was the queen of Aphasia; my father on the other hand was an sayian elite."  
  
Bulma took a shuddering breath before continuing, "I'm one of the only remaining Sayians, and the last of the Aphasian race."  
  
Goku and Piccolo looked at her in concern. (Hehe.well piccolo just curiously, can't imagine him looking concerned) "What happened?" asked Goku cautiously, as he watched her struggle against her tears.  
  
"They were killed," muttered Bulma silently, before hissing with venom, "By that bastard Frieza! He destroyed my life, all that I cared about, everyone, even Vege." she trailed off.  
  
Piccolo looked at her with pity, "She had gone through so much," he concluded mentally. "We can't be too harsh on her," he thought, as he sent a glance towards Goku noticing that he was thinking along the same lines.  
  
"I'm sorry Bulma, I never knew," said Goku gently, before continuing, "You should have told us though, we're your friends and we would stick by your side no matter what."  
  
However Bulma wasn't listening, "God, that sounds so familiar. So much like our promise, he promised that we would meet again. Why did he have to die?" She shook her head trying to push back the memories and the pain that came with them.  
  
Goku continued on relentlessly, "We won't tell the others if you don't want us too," he said. "However, I think that it would be for the best if you helped us fight the Sayians."  
  
Bulma avoided his glance, "I don't know," she whispered before walking away. "I just don't know."  
  
~*~*~*~~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
"Nappa get you lazy ass over here now!" snapped Vegeta as he slammed his fist onto the table breaking it in two.  
  
Nappa slid into the room, wearing a confused scowl. "Yes Vegeta? What happened now?"  
  
"I'm only going to say this once, and only once," said Vegeta holding up a threatening finger. "So you better listen, and listen good."  
  
Nappa nodded fearfully. If he hadn't been one of the only remaining Sayians, he was sure Vegeta would have gotten rid of him years ago.  
  
"As you know Raditz was sent to purge the planet Earth a few days ago," said Vegeta shooting a hostile glance at Nappa, as if daring him to ask a question. Satisfied that he'd gotten no reply he continued, "I just received a message on the scouter from Raditz informing that he was dead, however there was another voice, a mystery voice. It said that there were dragonballs on the planet, and anyone could make a wish," chuckled Vegeta apprehensively. "So do you know what I'm getting at Nappa?"  
  
Nappa froze at the question, "What did he just say again? Oh shoot, he doesn't look too happy?" he thought nervously before replying. "Um.that Raditz was a weakling?"  
  
A vein popped on Vegeta's forehead, he took a few deep breaths before replying "calmly." "Of course not you fool! What do I have to do to get anything into that so called brain of yours!" yelled Vegeta, losing total control as he blasted a hole through the wall, inches away from Nappa.  
  
"Immortality!" he roared. "I could wish for immortality and become the strongest warrior in the universe!" he said feverishly.  
  
Nappa nodded quickly, before replying, "Of course Vegeta! You're such a genious!"  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes in disgust, Nappa was sometimes just too much to bear. "Get the pods ready, we'll be leaving for earth in a few minutes."  
  
Nappa stood there grinning stupidly at Vegeta. "I SAID GO CHECK ON THE PODS!" yelled a pissed off Vegeta.  
  
Nappa quickly scampered away, in the opposite direction of the pods. "What did I do to deserve this," muttered Vegeta rubbing his temples in frustration.  
  
"Earth," he whispered. "I wonder what surprises they have in store for me," as he went off to prepare the pods.  
  
~*~*~*~~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Would Bulma help the Z-fighters against the Sayians? Would she tell the others about her secret? When would Vegeta get to Earth? Would Vegeta even recognize Bulma after all these years? Read and Find out!  
  
Lol.so did you peeps like my story so far? Wait don't say anything, click on the words "Submit Review" and type out your thoughts.hehe. Anyways, I'll update the story again when I've reached a total of eighty reviews total.so keep the reviews coming! Peace Out! 


	18. Unknown Arrival

Childhood Dreams:  
  
Disclaimer: Sigh.a bit disappointed with the number of reviews.please.please review more.hehe.Reviews are all the encouragement that I'd need.hehe.anyways some questions of the day!  
  
Is Bulma together with Yamacha? Did he cheat on her?  
  
~The answer is: Yes, she's currently together with Yamacha (more competition for our favorite Vegetable-head.) No, Yamaha doesn't cheat at the moment.smiles.lol  
  
Did Piccolo train Gohan?  
  
~The answer is: Yes, he did train Gohan, with the help of Goku of course. Together they trained Gohan to be become a warrior; Piccolo has developed a soft spot in his heart for the cute chibi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last time:  
  
Goku continued on relentlessly, "We won't tell the others if you don't want us too," he said. "However, I think that it would be for the best if you helped us fight the Sayians."  
  
Bulma avoided his glance, "I don't know," she whispered before walking away. "I just don't know."  
  
"What did I do to deserve this," muttered Vegeta rubbing his temples in frustration.  
  
"Earth," he whispered. "I wonder what surprises they have in store for me," as he went off to prepare the pods.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few hours before the Sayians arrived (hey, what can I say, don't wanna wait that long)  
  
Daybreak, the word that plagued the Z fighter's minds for the past two years. Today was the day the Sayians would be arriving.  
  
Bulma watched as the sun painted streaks of red, yellow, and orange on the sky. "Blood," whispered Bulma, as she stared at the majestic painting. "Today so much blood would be shed."  
  
She turned and walked back to her room, the curtains flapping around her. An old-worn out teddy bear lay on her bed, frowning slightly, like as if it already knew her decision. The freshly picked flowers filled her room with a delicious fragrance.  
  
"Why me," sighed Bulma as she cradled her head in her arms, pulling her knees to her chest. "I have to chose which side to fight for, either for my race (don't forget, she's half sayian, plus she doesn't know that Vegeta's one of the "Sayians" that would be arriving) or for my friends."  
  
"It doesn't matter who wins," snapped Bulma as angry tears trickled down her face. "One way or another, I'll lose."  
  
"It's funny how it the universe seems to be against me," she snapped gently. "First it was Aphasia, then Vegetasai, now Earth. What have I ever done to deserve this?" she pondered silently, her eyes reveling only the emptiness that she's lived through.  
  
She punched her pillow in frustration, causing a shower of fluff and feathers to explode in the middle of her room. "I hate my life," cursed Bulma, as she stared out towards the horizon with a glazed look in her eyes.  
  
"They're here," she muttered, as she felt two unknown Ki enter the atmosphere. "So it has begun," she muttered silently.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile: The Z-fighters stared at the sky with fear and anxiety clear in their eyes. The two Ki were so large, they had never faced anyone so strong.  
  
Goku looked in the direction of Capsule Corps. "Is she going to help us or not," he muttered softly under his breath. "We need her this time, or else we might all be doomed."  
  
Piccolo had caught Goku's nervous words, and shot him a considerate look. "Bulma would come sooner or later, she's your friend, has she ever betrayed you when you needed her most?" he asked knowing fully well what the answer would be.  
  
Goku stared at his feet ashamed, "You're right Piccolo, after all, it's her choice. She's been through so much, and now isn't the time to be doubting her loyalty."  
  
"Umm.Goku, do you think we actually stand a chance," asked Yamacha carefully observing Goku's reaction. "I don't want to die yet, Bulma still needs me."  
  
Goku faced Yamacha silently, his eyes told the story.  
  
"You, you mean that there's no hope," stuttered Yamacha with a worried glance on his face.  
  
"There's always hope," interrupted Goku, as he put his hand on Yamacha's shoulder shaking him slightly. "As long as you believe in yourself, we'll have a chance. Remember what's at stake here, the lives our friends and family, not to mention our race. If that won't convince you, then think about what would happen to Bulma if we failed." (wow.Goku's actually being smart.sweatdrops anime style)  
  
Yamacha nodded gingerly, "Bulma I'll do anything for you as long as I know you'll be safe," he promised mentally. He turned towards the remaining Z- fighters and urged them on with a new-found energy.  
  
"Don't ever give up!" he lectured, "Most importantly don't let your enemy out of your sight."  
  
Krillin, Piccolo, Tien looked at him in amusement. "He's acting just like my junior-high teacher," thought Krillin, before suppressing the urge to shudder, as he pulled Yamacha aside.  
  
"Man, what were you thinking," questioned Krillin with a puzzled expression on his face. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?" he asked with concern, "I think the Sayian Invasion thing is getting to your head."  
  
Yamacha turned his face away to hide the red blush that was emerging on his cheeks. "Damn he's right," he thought while scolding himself mentally. "I've just made a total fool of myself."  
  
"Fine, let's get prepared," replied Yamacha after he recovered. "The Sayians won't get past us, I'll bet my life on it," he promised solemnly. "Bulma, I promise, those monkeys won't ever hurt you."  
  
He suddenly jerked his head towards the sky, as he saw two gigantic pods crashing towards the ground a few miles from them.  
  
He and the rest of the Z-fighters exchanged a look before flying at top speed towards the mysterious pods.  
  
Below the ditch that had been formed during the "gentle" landing, the pods doors began opening.  
  
The Z-fighters stood in shock as they watched as a gigantic pair of feet swung out of the pod, revealing:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note:  
  
So Vegeta finally arrived. He'll definitively find some competition. Would Vegeta still be able to recognize Bulma? Which side would she fight on? Who would win her heart? Yamacha or Vegeta? Read and Find out! Don't forget, it's a B/V story.hint hint  
  
Anyways.please review.I only received one review today.sob sob.very disappointed.please review.it give me the support that I'd need to continue writing.wink wink.lol.anyways I'll update again when I have at ninety reviews total. Catch ya L8ter!  
  
Sorry the chapter was so short.was very busy today.hehe.promise that the next chapter would be longer. 


	19. Superior Choice

Childhood Dreams:  
  
Disclaimer: So how was my story so far? Like it? I definitively did.hehe.anyways.don't forget to review.I'll update again when I've reached a total of ninety-five reviews.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~~*~**~~*~**~*  
  
Last time:  
  
He suddenly jerked his head towards the sky, as he saw two gigantic pods crashing towards the ground a few miles from them.  
  
He and the rest of the Z-fighters exchanged a look before flying at top speed towards the mysterious pods.  
  
Below the ditch that had been formed during the "gentle" landing, the pods doors began opening.  
  
The Z-fighters stood in shock as they watched as a gigantic pair of feet swung out of the pod, revealing:  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~~*~**~~*~**~*  
  
A tall, bald, but stupid looking giant. The Z-fighters stared at him in shock; they hadn't known that their opponent would be so big. Meanwhile, another form emerged out of the other pod, looking not so threatening. He was average height, (I'm going to make Vegeta a few inches taller then Bulma) with a dark completion. He had dark flame-like hair that defined gravity, thick black eyebrows, and a pointy chin to top things off.  
  
The giant bowed down respectably at the other's feet. "My prince, we've arrived on the planet Earth."  
  
The prince nodded his head in approval, "Finally after all this time, I'll finally be able to defeat Frieza," he muttered just noticing the speculators that were staring at them in confusion.  
  
He began walking towards the Z-fighters, calmly and collected, before stopping a few feet away from them. "Where are the dragonballs?" he asked, as he stared into his opponent's eyes.  
  
Goku and Piccolo exchanged a look, that didn't go unnoticed by Vegeta. "How did he know about the dragonballs?" they both thought nervously.  
  
Goku faced the prince boldly before saying. "I don't know what you're talking about, the dragonballs don't exist on earth," he said through clenched teeth, hoping that the prince wouldn't figure it out.  
  
The bald one spoke up, "Come on Vegeta, stop wasting time, we could find the dragonballs without the weaklings help," he said while jumping back and forth. "I want to fight already," he wined pitifully.  
  
"Nappa, don't you ever learn anything," snapped Vegeta as he walked over towards him. "Time is essential especially if we're against Frieza."  
  
Nappa bowed his head shamefully at the ground, but only for a second. (hey he does have a very short memory.) "So could we destroy them now?" he asked with bloodlust clear in his eyes.  
  
A vein began popping on Vegeta's forehead, as he ignored Nappa's pleads of battle. "So weakling, what would it be?" he asked casually. "Either tell us about the dragonballs or else face the destruction of your precious planet."  
  
All this time, Yamacha had been watching in quiet speculation, however he had enough. "I've made a promise, and I'm going to keep it, for you Bulma. Always for you," he remembered mentally.  
  
"The dragonballs aren't yours, we'll never give them up," said Yamacha boldly. "If you want them, you'll have to get past us," he said as be beckoned the rest of the Z-fighters to prepare for battle.  
  
A cruel and animalistic smirk touched Vegeta's face. "Very well, I suppose you leave me no other choice," he said with an evil glimmer in his eyes. "Nappa, since you're so eager to fight, I'll let you battle them first," said Vegeta, as he stretched himself casually on a rock. "Don't take too long," he muttered as he watched Nappa prepare for battle.  
  
The Z-fighters stood tensely as Nappa launched himself towards them. A series of blows were aimed directly at Nappa, however they were just too slow.  
  
"My grandmother could even fight better then you," complained Nappa as he easily dodged the attacks. "Well I guess it's time for me to have some fun," he muttered as he began powering up.  
  
The ground shook with his power, causing cracks to form around him. A hailstorm of rocks and debris flew around him. Nappa had enough of playing it "nice" he was going to end this, now.  
  
Nappa suddenly appeared before Tien, and threw a punch at his stomach causing Tien to bend over in pain. Then he delivered a hook kick that sent Tien smashing into the ground. However not before sending a gigantic Ki blast towards him.  
  
"One down, five to go," taunted Nappa as he glared at them feverishly.  
  
The Z-fighters looked at Tien with sadness and anger mixed on their faces. "He didn't deserve to die, he was only trying to protect the people he cares about," thought Yamacha painfully. He had never been close to Tien before however he knew that he deserved a better death then this.  
  
"If you want to fight, fight some your own size," challenged Yamacha bravely. "Come on baldy, fight me if you dare!"  
  
"Hey what does he have against bald people?" grumbled Krillin with a hurt expression written over his face.  
  
Goku couldn't help but chuckle at his reaction, "Krillin, you sure haven't changed over the years."  
  
Krillin caught Goku's comforting smile and returned one of his own. "I suppose so," he laughed as he began to relax.  
  
Yamacha and Nappa sized each other up carefully. "Come one weakling, what are you waiting for," taunted Nappa. "I'll even give you the first hit.'  
  
Yamacha's eyes narrowed in anger. "He has some nerve," he said seething in furry. "I'll make him pay, I promise."  
  
"Wolf Fang Fist," he yelled as he leapt towards Nappa. Nappa casually leaned out of the way, causing Yamacha to crash right into a large, massive, stone cliff.  
  
"Pathetic," mumbled Vegeta as he watched the battle. "Nappa I want you to end this, now!" he commanded.  
  
Nappa sighed in defeat; it was fun torturing his enemies, making them think they actually stood a chance. "Very well, Vegeta," he mumbled unhappily.  
  
He sent a blast towards Yamacha who was still stuck in the cliff, and sent another one towards Gohan.  
  
"No, Gohan!" yelled Goku as he watched the blast in slow motion. Knowing that there was no other choice, he dived in front of Gohan and pushed him out of the way.  
  
"ARRRGGG!" he screamed as the blast engulfed him in a world of pain and agony. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Gohan's little face crying above him.  
  
"Daddy, don't leave me," he cried softly, as he pounded Goku's chest. "It's not fair."  
  
"Go.han.." choked Goku painfully. "Go get Bulma, she'll help," he whispered. "Trust me, there's no other way, you'll have to convince her to help us. Take care of yourself Gohan and look after your mother for me," he whispered before darkness claimed him.  
  
"Nooooo!" cried Gohan in pain. "Don't leave me, please," he begged softly.  
  
Piccolo put a hand on his shoulder, "Gohan, remember what your father wanted us to do?" he stated carefully.  
  
Gohan nodded sadly, before turning towards capsule corps. "I hope you really could help Bulma," he muttered softly before flying away. "If not, we're all doomed."  
  
Vegeta had been watching the exchange in shock. "I could have swore they said Bulma," he said, before shaking his head violently. "She's dead and she'd not coming back," he whispered.  
  
"Why are you going?" yelled Nappa angrily. "Come back here brat, I'm not finished with you yet!' as he formed a Ki ball in his hand preparing to shoot down Gohan.  
  
"Nappa, stop!" ordered Vegeta, as he faced piccolo. "Well, green bean mind explaining your friend's sudden departure?"  
  
Piccolo was suddenly struck by a great idea. "He went to inform the strongest fighter on the planet that there's a worthy adversary. She'll be here sooner then you think."  
  
"A girl?" said Nappa in confusion, before falling into a fit of laughter. "You actually think that a mere girl could defeat us in battle?"  
  
Vegeta looked toward the ground, memories of Bulma flooded his vision. "Very well, we'll wait a fifteen minutes for her arrival, no more no less," he concluded.  
  
"What?" exclaimed Nappa. "Why do you want to fight a girl? They're weak, and useless."  
  
Vegeta turned around with sudden anger and grabbed him by the neck, while looking at him dead in the eye. "I had a friend once, and she was stronger then you'll ever be. I own it to her to give the mystery fighter a chance in battle," snapped Vegeta as his hand began squeezing the life out of Nappa.  
  
"Vegeta," chocked Nappa as Vegeta's death grip didn't loosen. "Air.." he gasped, "I need air."  
  
Vegeta looked down at him in disgust, before sending a punch to his stomach, causing Nappa to fly into a nearby boulder.  
  
"Fifteen minutes," he replied, as he glanced at the Namek (did I spell it right?)  
  
Piccolo looked towards the horizon with a worried expression on his face. "Please Bulma, you've got to help us, the fate of the world lies on your shoulders."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~~*~**~~*~**~*  
  
Author's Note: Would Gohan get to Capsule Corps on time? Would he be able to convince Bulma to come and fight? What would Bulma and Vegeta's expressions be when they meet? Would they remember each other? What would the Z-fighters say about this? Which side would Bulma fight on? Lol.a lot of unanswered questions huh? Well then in that case, read and find out!  
  
I'll update this chapter when I've received a total of 95 reviews. TTFN! 


	20. Funny Script

Author's Note:  
  
Lol.sorry too all those that thought this was going be a real chapter.hehe. Need to brainstorm more.lol.can't think of a good climax.not that great with lovey dovey stuff.hehe.please review.haven't been receiving that much during the past few chapters.pouts sadly.lol.please review.I need all the inspiration I could get.sigh.the more reviews I receive the faster I'd update.thanx again.  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta: "You made me friends with the wrench!"  
  
Me: "Umm.yea.your point" chuckles lightly  
  
Bulma: "Who you calling a wrench you baka! Please let there be a scene where I kick Vegeta's ass. Please!" she begged on her knees.  
  
Me: sly smile, "Wait and see, just wait."  
  
Vegeta: nervous look, "dreamer, what are you planning."  
  
Me: pouts innocently "don't you trust me"  
  
Bulma: evil twinkle in her eye, putting a hand on her shoulder "I definitely do"  
  
Vegeta: "there's that smile.the killing smile.stupid females.they'll be the death of me someday"  
  
Me and Bulma: whisper ideas in each other's ears before circling Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta: backs away slowly until he's trapped against the wall.  
  
"Dreamer.stop this.you're starting to scare me."  
  
Vegeta: turns towards Bulma, "I'm your mate, I command you to stop"  
  
Bulma: hands me a jar of tar "Would you like to do the honors Dreamer?  
  
Me: evil smirk "my pleasure"  
  
Vegeta: eyes widen in fear "you aren't going to.you wouldn't dare"  
  
Me: "sweet dreams veggie" pours tar over him.  
  
Vegeta: running around in circles "ouch! Too hot!"  
  
Me: hands Bulma a nice fluffy pillow "Shall we?"  
  
Bulma: nods in agreement  
  
~Pillow Fight~  
  
Me: "it's quite an improvement isn't it?"  
  
Bulma: "yea, he looks so cute!"  
  
Vegeta: covered in feathers "yuck!" he exclaimed as he pulled a feather out of his mouth.  
  
Vegeta: shakes fists threatening "Dreamer I'll get you for this!"  
  
Me + Bulma runs away with a chicken-like prince in close persuit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~**~*~*~~*~*~  
  
Before I forget review! REVEW! REVIEW! NEED SOME INSPERATION PEEPS.hehe 


	21. Mended Heart

Childhood Dreams:  
  
Disclaimer: Well that was quick! Hehe.anyways.hoped you've enjoyed my story.lol.well catch ya l8ter.  
  
I'll update when I've received a hundred and twenty reviews total.hehe.come on only seven more!  
  
~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Last time:  
  
"Fifteen minutes," he replied, as he glanced at the Namek  
  
Piccolo looked towards the horizon with a worried expression on his face. "Please Bulma; you've got to help us, the fate of the world lies on your shoulders."  
  
~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She lay on the couch staring emptily out the window, watching the leaves fall one by one. Bulma sighed tiredly; a few hours of fussing about her life could really kill a girl. She glanced down at her hand, before shaking her head softly.  
  
The heart resembled her soul; it would always remain broken, lost throughout her life. She tossed her hair behind her face; a part of her had died when she and Vegeta were torn apart.  
  
Bulma turned angrily away from the window, "I'm going insane," she muttered. "Why do I keep on dwelling on the past? He's dead and isn't coming back, no matter how much I want him to."  
  
She sighed as she glanced at her disheveled appearance in the mirror. Her eyes that normally shone with happiness and joy was now clouded and empty, and a frown graced her perfectly shaped lips.  
  
The sudden shattering of her window shocked her out of her trance. "Gohan! What are you doing here," she asked looking at him in concern.  
  
Gohan refused to look her in the eye; he knew that if he did he would break down instantly. "D. Dad he's gone," he cried softly as two small tears trickled down his cheeks. "His lasts words were for you to help us, or else we're all doomed."  
  
Bulma turned away from Gohan and hugged her pillow tighter. "He doesn't understand what he's asking me to do," thought Bulma, as she stole a glance at his small shaking form.  
  
Gohan had noticed Bulma's uncertainty, and was confused by it. "Why wouldn't she help us? She is after all on our side isn't she?" thought Gohan nervously.  
  
"Yamacha would have wanted you too help," he whispered softly. "He sacrificed his life to make sure you'll be okay."  
  
Bulma bowed her head in shame, "They've all done so much for me, they've trusted me with their lives. It's time I repaid them for their kindness," she murmured softly under her breath.  
  
"Alright then, give me a second to get ready," exclaimed Bulma as she picked out her training suit and boots and walked into the bathroom.  
  
"It's like they say," she muttered causally, however not before releasing a nervous giggle. "Always look your best no matter what the circumstances are."  
  
"Well then what are you waiting for?" asked Bulma with forced cheerfulness. "Let's go kick some sayian ass!"  
  
Gohan nodded as he grabbed Bulma's hand to fly her towards the battle. However he was surprised when she brushed aside his hand and grabbed his. "It'll be faster this way," said Bulma with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
Suddenly they were flying in a haze of wind and clouds at lightning speed, reaching the battlefield in no time.  
  
"How did you do that?" asked Gohan as he tried to close his jaw that was hanging down against the ground.  
  
Bulma shot him a confused look and said, "What you mean flying? I wasn't going that slow was I? Gohan could only shake his head in shock.  
  
Bulma and Gohan peaked out from behind the boulder, and spotted Piccolo and Krillin. "Come on lets go join them," she muttered as she motioned for Gohan to follow her.  
  
~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Vegeta was tapping his feet against the ground in agitation, while growled softly to himself. "Why did I just do that? I could have easily destroyed them all, but no, I had to let reopen old wounds," spat Vegeta angrily.  
  
"Now, three more minutes before the mystery girl is suppose to arrive," he said, as he put on his scouter.  
  
"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in," chuckled Vegeta as he spotted two Ki signatures hiding behind a boulder.  
  
"I just hate spies, get rid of them Nappa. You may kill them however you like," commanded Vegeta with a wave of his hand.  
  
Nappa leaps towards the rock with excitement at the word "death." "So what do we have here," he muttered huskily, licking his lips lustfully as his eyes examined Bulma's perfect figure.  
  
"Stay away from me you freak," shrieked Bulma angrily, as she watched Nappa advance towards her. "I'm warning you, stay away from me or else they'll be the devil's price to pay."  
  
Nappa ignored her warning and continued walking towards her.  
  
"Fine," replied Bulma innocently, as she hurled a Ki blast at Napa tossing him uselessly in the air. "I warned you," she replied casually, before stepping out from behind the boulder.  
  
"If you want to fight," she trailed off as her eyes met a pair of strangely familiar onyx eyes. "Vegeta?" she murmured softly as her eyes sparkled with unshed tears.  
  
"Bulma?" he whispered as he took a cautious step towards her. His face was still hidden under a mask of indifference, however his eyes were hopeful.  
  
At those words Bulma felt something inside of her break; she ran towards Vegeta with tears streaming down her face and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh God, I missed you so much," she exclaimed, as a sob escaped her mouth.  
  
Vegeta instinctively wrapped his arms around her protectively, as he stared at his blue haired angel. "Onna, you're alive," he murmured softly as he gently wiped a tear from her face. "Don't cry, everything's going to be alright," he said comfortingly, as he buried his face in her hair inhaling her exotic scent. His tail began swaying back and forth gently.  
  
"I'll never let go again," she muttered softly against his shoulder. "We're finally together, after all these years."  
  
Vegeta looked down at his childhood onna and released a half-smile. "You're observant aren't you onna?" he teased lightly. "Don't tell me you didn't miss me?"  
  
Bulma sent a playful punch towards him, "You sure haven't changed one bit Veggie," smirked Bulma. "You'll always be my favorite cuddly little Vegetable-head."  
  
Vegeta rolls his eyes in disgust, "I can't believe you actually still remember that nickname."  
  
She smirked openly as she realized that Vegeta was still holding her. "I never thought you were the caring kind Veggie," taunted Bulma with an amused twinkle in her eye.  
  
"What?" thought Vegeta as he noticed the position he was in. He turned his face away in embarrassment to hide the red flush that was creeping up his cheeks.  
  
Bulma erupted with laughter and fell to the floor rolling in laughter. "I don't believe it," she said giggled madly. "The great prince of vegetables was blushing!"  
  
Vegeta's face turned redder with embarrassment. "Stupid baka onna, she's always making a fool of me," he pouted angrily.  
  
"Come on Veggie, don't be angry," teased Bulma as he pinched his cheeks playfully. "I'm sorry, do you forgive me?" she asked with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Humph," answered Vegeta, turning away from her.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes," she muttered as she followed after him. "Hey where are you going? Wait for me!" she screeched. Bulma glanced down at her hand and smiled, her heart was healed.  
  
~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On the other side of the battlefield:  
  
The remaining Z-fighters were gapping in shock. "How in the world does Bulma know the sayian prince?" muttered Piccolo rubbing his eyes, trying to make sure he wasn't seeing things.  
  
"You tell me," muttered Krillin, while cussing softly under his breath. "I hope they won't hurt her, she's like a sister to me."  
  
Gohan shook his head in confusion, as questions bounced around his head. "Why did Dad want Bulma too come? Why isn't she helping us? What is she hiding?"  
  
Piccolo noticed Gohan and Krillin's confusion and disbelief and decided that it was now or never. "I'm sorry Bulma, but they have a right to know," he concluded mentally.  
  
Meanwhile Nappa was staring at his prince in shock. "Did he just hug her?" he muttered, with his eyes bulging out of their sockets. "What is she, some kind of enchantress? She must have put a spell or something on Vegeta, no matter, I'll get rid of it whether it's the last thing I'd do," he growled as he narrowed his eyes in concentration.  
  
~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
  
,  
  
,  
  
,  
  
,   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note:  
  
What's Nappa's plan? What's going to happen to Bulma? Would Gohan and Krillin forgive Bulma for not telling them about her secret? What about Vegeta? Don't forget Frieza's still out there, planning havoc on the universe. Read and Find out!  
  
Okay peeps thanx for the inspiration.hehe.anyways I'll update again when I've reached a hundred twenty reviews total.well g2g.have 2 worry about finals (.don't forget 2 REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	22. Author's Note Damn Skewl

Author's Note  
  
Hey peeps! Wut up! Totally dead.got so many projects and tests 2 worry about.grrr.skrew school.sigh.k, feel better.  
  
Anyways I'll rarely update during the weekdays now, you could blame my English and Math teachers for that.lol  
  
Hey do anyone of you guys noe how to make a loading percentage bar in SWISH? Or noe how 2 make a kewl looking website? I'm so totally dead.our technology teacher gave us 2 months to work on this project.hehe.u could kinda guess what I've been doing all this time.hehe.please help.someone anyone.so hate skewl.sigh.  
  
Well cya! Wish you guys are having better luck at skewl then I'm having :D 


	23. Battle Ultiminare

Childhood Dreams  
  
Disclaimer: hey peeps wut up! Sorry about not updating 4 the past week or so.hehe.been really busy w/skewl.sadly.well on with the story. I'll update again when I've received 135 reviews total.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*~  
  
Last time:  
  
Meanwhile Nappa was staring at his prince in shock. "Did he just hug her?" he muttered, with his eyes bulging out of their sockets. "What is she, some kind of enchantress? She must have put a spell or something on Vegeta, no matter, I'll get rid of it whether it's the last thing I'd do," he growled as he narrowed his eyes in concentration.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*~  
  
"Hey Veggie, where are you going?" pouted Bulma as she jogged behind him, her eyes sparkled like sapphire, her silky lavender hair cascaded around her like a waterfall. "We've been walking around the forest for hours," she wined piteously. "I'm tired."  
  
Vegeta released an annoyed grumble and reluctantly chose a nice rock to sit on. "Stupid weak onna," he muttered, rolling his eyes in disdain. However he knew in his heart that she wasn't weak. She was a true warrior, of both mind and body. "No one could defeat her, no one except me," he thought arrogantly.  
  
Bulma flopped ungracefully down next to him, running her hands through her windblown hair. "So Veggie, what've you been doing all this time?" she asked casually, trying to start a conversation. "Is it just me or does Vegeta act more cold and indifferent then before," wondered Bulma as she studied him carefully.  
  
His eyes darkened at those words, and a frown graced his lips. "I can't let her find out," he concluded mentally, as he glanced at her nervously. "She too pure, she wouldn't understand," he thought sadly. "If she ever finds out what I've been doing these past years, she'll see the monster that I truly am," he thought while bowing his head in shame.  
  
Bulma watched the curious display of emotions cross Vegeta's face. First it had been self-disgust and then fear. "Was it something I said," she pondered, as she noticed his tense form. "You don't have too tell me until you're ready," muttered Bulma, squeezing his hand reassuringly.  
  
Vegeta raised his head in surprise and gratitude, as a relieved sigh escaped his mouth. "You know me too well," chuckled Vegeta, breaking the tension surrounding them.  
  
"What'd you expect Veggie," said Bulma in mock anger. "I've only known you for how many years?" she asked feigning innocently, as she held up her hand counting off the fingers. "Wait let me see, umm.like around my whole entire life."  
  
Vegeta released an indigent humph and turned his back to her. (aww.they're so childish.hehe)  
  
"Come on Geta, don't be mad," said Bulma as she wrapped her arms around him, burying her face against his back. "You can't always win," she said with an evil glint in her eye, "Well not against me you can't."  
  
"Is that a challenge?" growled Vegeta as his eyes lit up with excitement. "I wonder how much stronger she's gotten these past few years," he pondered curiously. (oh yea, don't forget, Bulma is also half Aphasian, so she has her own unique powers.have to think of some.hehe)  
  
Bulma taunted sardonically, "Come and get me, if you dare!" as she slid into a fighting position.  
  
"Gladly," muttered Vegeta as they locked eyes with each other. Suddenly Vegeta released a smirk and fazed from view.  
  
"If he a battle's what he wants then that's what he's going to get," said Bulma, as she raised her arm to block his kick.  
  
In retaliation she sent a punch towards his stomach only to discover that Vegeta had blocked it. Growling angrily she sent a barrage of kicks and punches towards him in a furious frenzy.  
  
Vegeta's eyes widen is surprise, as he was barely able to keep up with her movements. "She's definitely improved," he thought wondrously, "This was sure going to be a hell of a battle."  
  
Bulma finally got through his defenses and delivered a heavy blow to his stomach. This caused him to groan and bend down in pain, realizing that she now had the upper hand. Bulma sent a powerful kick at him, on that was sure to knock him out. However lucky for Vegeta he managed to roll out of the way just in time, causing Bulma's foot to connect with the ground, while managed to make a large dent.  
  
Vegeta gracefully did a flip and landed on his feet, before launching himself towards her again.  
  
They exchanged blow after blow, their Ki were both dwindling downwards rapidly. However they were both of their pride's refused to allowed them to quit. They fought for hours on end, until the sun began to set, painting a streaks of blood across the sky.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*~  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
The remaining Z fighters were gapping at the marvelous display of power. "I never knew she could fight," muttered Krillin in shock.  
  
"Me neither," muttered Gohan. "She's stronger then dad," he said with an expression of awe and surprise on his innocent little face.  
  
Piccolo turned towards Krillin and Gohan, with a solemn expression. "I want both of you too pay close attention, since I'm only going to say this once, and only once," he stated, as his Ki began fluctuating nervously.  
  
Gohan and Krillin exchanged a puzzled look, "Why was Piccolo acting so weird?"  
  
"Go ahead Piccolo-san," said Gohan encouragingly, "We're all ears."  
  
"Well, I don't know how to explain this," he stuttered. (Wow imagine piccolo stuttering) Gohan and Krillin leaned forwards at those words, as silence stretched out before them.  
  
"She's, she's not human," muttered Piccolo softly, hoping that they wouldn't hear him. However things always don't go as planned.  
  
Gohan and Krillin went pale at those words. "You mean, that she's," Krillin swallowed nervously before continuing, "she's an alien?"  
  
Piccolo nodded his head in conformation, "That's not all," he said gently, knowing that it was just beginning.  
  
Gohan looked shell-shocked at those words, "You mean that there's more bad news," he muttered softly.  
  
"She's a Sayian," he muttered quickly, closing his eyes in anticipation. "I'm sorry Bulma, but I had no other choice," he whispered mentally.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note:  
  
What would Krillin and Gohan's reactions be? Would they forgive Bulma? Who would win the battle Bulma or Vegeta? Wait, what about Nappa? What about his plan? Read and Find Out! I'll update when I receive at least 135 reviews total. Lol.thanx 4 the support.cya soon! 


	24. Traitor

Childhood Dreams  
  
Disclaimer: not much.hehe.sorry bout the long wait.been busy w/skewl.lol.who isn't..stupid teachers..stupid grades..grumble.blah. I'll update again when I've reached 145 reviews total.lol.show some support peoples.I actually wrote a longer chapter.hehe  
  
Anyways on 2 the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~* Last time:  
  
Vegeta gracefully did a flip and landed on his feet, before launching himself towards her again.  
  
They exchanged blow after blow, their Ki were both dwindling downwards rapidly. However they were both of their pride's refused to allowed them to quit. They fought for hours on end, until the sun began to set, painting streaks of blood across the sky.  
  
Gohan looked shell-shocked at those words, "You mean that there's more bad news," he muttered softly.  
  
"She's a Sayian," he muttered quickly, closing his eyes in anticipation. "I'm sorry Bulma, but I had no other choice," he whispered mentally.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
"WHAT" they bellowed loudly. "That's impossible," muttered Gohan with his face set grimly. "She's not like them, she's not a murderer," he trailed off slowly, as his eyes widened with horror. "She isn't is she?" he asked with pleading eyes.  
  
Krillin stuttered at those words, the exact same thoughts were bombarding his brain. She had betrayed them; their whole entire friendship had been based on a lie.  
  
Piccolo looked down at them sadly, "So that's why Bulma didn't want them to know. They just weren't strong enough to handle the truth," he thought while slapping himself mentally. "What have I done? Poor Bulma, she really did treat them as true friends. She's never betrayed them in any way; she remained loyal despite all the circumstances," sighed Piccolo regretfully. "They'll never trust her again."  
  
"Well, aren't you going to answer my question Piccolo-san?" demanded Gohan, his childish face set at an angry pout, shaking Piccolo out of his trance.  
  
"I, I'm not sure," muttered Piccolo quickly under his breath, hoping that Gohan and Krillin wouldn't hear it.  
  
Krillin narrowed his eyes in disgust, "I should have known, all these years I've know that she was somehow different. If only I'd paid more attention."  
  
"Whenever we were in trouble, she always kept her head during these situations. She wasn't even nervous," he reflected not noticing the surprise glances he was receiving from all sides. "She even seemed amused."  
  
"Whenever she witnessed a battle, her eyes," he trailed off looking puzzled and betrayed.  
  
"Go on," coaxed Gohan as he squeezed Krillin's shoulder encouragingly.  
  
"Her eyes turned cold and excited. If you look closely you'll see her eyes sparkling with bloodlust," he muttered as he looked at the clouds, lost in thought.  
  
Gohan threw his hands up in frustration, "So are you implying that she can't be trusted?"  
  
Krillin stood stiff and silent like a statue refusing to say a word. However mentally he was reeling with horror at the new discovery. "She's a traitor," his mind whispered, "She can't be trusted. Never again."  
  
"Krillin?" asked Gohan nervously as he shook his shoulders roughly. "Are you all right?" he asked with genuine concern in his eyes.  
  
"Sure kid," he muttered pushing Gohan gently aside, before facing Piccolo abruptly. "So how do you feel about her being as Sayian?" he spat.  
  
"That's not important," snapped Piccolo as he tried his best to hide his discomfort.  
  
"Answer me," snapped Krillin, as his eyes flashed dangerously, causing his Ki to flicker around him. "Stop trying to avoid the question."  
  
Piccolo glared at the ground, trying feverishly to gather his bearing. "She did betray us," he thought accusingly. "However, it was for a good reason, she's never caused us any harm in the past, so why must we worry now?" he concluded mentally. "If she decides to join the Sayians, we'll all be doomed," he thought nervously.  
  
Krillin and Gohan had been watching emotions flicker across Piccolo's face. "So." said Gohan as he trailed off nervously, "What do you think Piccolo?"  
  
Piccolo slowly tore his glare away from the ground and looked them dead in the eyes. "I've decided that we should keep an eye on her, just to make sure that they're not planning anything," he said slowly. "Out of curiosity, why aren't you mad at Goku or Gohan? Sayian blood also flows freely in their veins. "  
  
Lost for words, Krillin stared at Piccolo for a few seconds before replying, "That's the difference between them. Bulma was raised by Sayian Traditions, while Goku wasn't. She might have lived on Earth for a few years, however she's never really belonged."  
  
He took a deep breath before continuing, "On the other hand Goku was raised right here on earth, with no knowledge of ever begin a Sayian. Although his strength is far beyond that of a normal earthling, they are by far one of us."  
  
Piccolo nodded, pushing back all of the doubt he had about the situation. If he had to choose a side, he would have to stick to his decision.  
  
"So do you have any ideas?" asked Krillin as he paced back and forth, as a massive shadow blocked his way.  
  
"I do," said Nappa as he grabbed Krillin by the scruff of his shirt and holding him up so they could see eye to eye.  
  
"You want the onna to remain on your side right?" questioned Nappa ignoring the Krillin's frightened cries.  
  
Piccolo then stepped in, "That's correct Sayian, and what's that got to do with anything?"  
  
A cruel and evil smile lit up Nappa's face. "Well I suppose you're in luck," he snapped, "I want the onna leave the prince alone. He's becoming weak thanks to her."  
  
"So the question is, are you going to help me?" said Nappa as he tossed Krillin on the ground causing him to run frantically behind Piccolo and Gohan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
Blow after blow, they fought, never giving up. Fully aware that it was more then just a battle, it was a test of their wits, skill and power.  
  
Bulma sent a thunderous blast towards Vegeta only to have it canceled out by his own blast. They both growled at each other furiously, before rushing towards each other.  
  
Light flared across the sky as numerous Ki blasts were sent hurdling towards earth.  
  
"I must admit," panted Vegeta as he ducked one of Bulma's punches which missed him by a few centimeters. "You've become stronger."  
  
"You too Vegeta," replied Bulma as she wiped sweat off her brow, not noticing that her hair was whipping around in the wind.  
  
They both glanced at each other and smiled wickedly, it was time to end the battle once and for all.  
  
"Final Flash!" yelled Vegeta as he released an extremely powerful blast straight at Bulma.  
  
She saw bluish purplish light flying towards her at an amazing speed, however she was prepared.  
  
"Hellish Ice!" roared Bulma as she formed a Ki blast and sent it towards Vegeta.  
  
The blasts met in mid-air and for seconds it was a stand still, at times it seemed that Bulma was winning, and then Vegeta would gain the upper hand.  
  
"I've had enough!" they both thought simultaneously as they released a scream of fury and increased their Ki dramatically.  
  
An explosion tore across the sky, throwing the two fierce competitors into a rocky mountain.  
  
A few hours later, sat up and opened his eyes before observing the destruction that lay before him. The combination of their blasts had been too much for them to handle and had temporarly destroyed everything within a few hundred miles.  
  
"So who won?" thought Vegeta as he began to pull himself up slowly. Suddenly he stopped, "Where's Bulma? I hope she isn't hurt," he muttered as he quickly went to search for her. "If something happened to her, I'll never be able to forgive myself."  
  
Vegeta climbed over the rough terrain, that closely resembled the bloody battlefield that he was so use to. Suddenly he saw a flicker of blue of up ahead, "Bulma," he whispered as he continued on towards her.  
  
He kneeled down next her limp for, before shaking her slightly. "Are you alright?" he asked before staring deeply into her eyes. While searching for any sign of pain or discomfort.  
  
Bulma was too weak to answer, and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Veggie, I'm tired," she muttered softly, before trailing off. "I want some rest."  
  
Vegeta agreed silently, they had a long day ahead of them and it would be for the best if they regained all their health. "Go to sleep onna," he muttered as he wrapped his arms around her protectively, as he buried his face in her hair.  
  
"Night, veggie," she whispered, as she fell into a deep slumber.  
  
A true smile lit up Vegeta's face, "Good-night Onna," as he kissed her cheek gently. "Good-night"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Awww.how sweet! When are Bulma and Vegeta gonna fall in love? Will they ever see each other as something more then friends? Would they be able to overcome the challenges together in the future? What about Nappa and the Z- fighter's plan? Read and Find Out!  
  
NOTE: I'll update again when I've reached 145 reviews total.lol.show some support peoples.I actually wrote a longer chapter.hehe 


	25. Betrayal

Childhood Dreams  
  
Note: sorry 4 the long wait, skewl has been so tiring.lol.anyways only 2 more days left then we're free! Come on peeps! REVIEW ALREADY! I only received five reviews for the last chapter.sob.sob.very sad.please reviews.  
  
V V V hehe.really random.bored  
  
~*~*~**~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*  
  
Last Time:  
  
Vegeta agreed silently, they had a long day ahead of them and it would be for the best if they regained all their health. "Go to sleep onna," he muttered as he wrapped his arms around her protectively, as he buried his face in her hair.  
  
"Night, veggie," she whispered, as she fell into a deep slumber.  
  
A true smile lit up Vegeta's face, "Good-night Onna," as he kissed her cheek gently. "Good-night"  
  
~*~*~**~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~* The sun cast its gentle glow upon the ground, causing the two sleeping companions to stir.  
  
Bulma unconsciously snuggled closer to Vegeta, her long tresses framing her angelic face. Her expression was one of content and purity.  
  
Vegeta grumpily cracked open an eye as the sun shone upon him. His expression softened as he saw Bulma nestled in his arms. It felt so right protecting her, just holding her. His tail was wrapped possessively around her petite waist, and was currently stroking her tail lovingly.  
  
He growled angrily at his tail, and tenderly untangled himself from Bulma, making sure not to wake her up.  
  
"What were you thinking," he snapped at his tail, scolding it like a child. "She isn't my mate!" he cried as he shook his tail angrily. His tail hung limply in his hands, almost like as if it was asking for forgiveness. "She's my friend, my best friend, and that's all that she'll ever be."  
  
"What are you mumbling about Veggie," yawned Bulma, stretching her arms above her head.  
  
Vegeta nearly jumped a foot in the air in shock; he had no idea that she was awake. "Nothing," he snapped trying to mimic his normal scowl, however failing miserable  
  
Bulma shot him a curious glance but chose to let it pass, "So what's up?" she asked while running her hands through her disheveled hair. "Damn it's late," she cursed softly.  
  
He raised tilted his head in mock confusion, "Really?" earning himself a punch from Bulma.  
  
"Stop being such an ass," she contradicted angrily, she pushed herself up. "So what plans do we have in store for today?"  
  
He shrugged casually, "Beats me, but I suppose we should train more, especially when our lives depend upon it," he replied, while staring intently up at the sky.  
  
"What are you talking about? Why do we need to train more?" she snapped as her aqua-marine eyes narrowed with suspicion. "Tell me the truth Vegeta, why did you really come to earth? We all know that it wasn't because you were looking for me," she stated as she put her hands on her hips, with a stern expression on her face.  
  
Vegeta winced slightly at those words; she had hit the nail right on the head. "She wouldn't ever forgive me for what I've done in the past; she's too pure to understand. I don't want her to know about the monster that I've become. I've lost her once and I don't want to lose her again," he thought with a heavy heart.  
  
"Well," she said impatiently, as she tapped her foot in frustration. "What have you been doing all theses years Vegeta?" she asked accusingly. "After out little reunion, I noticed that there was something different about you. I didn't want to believe it, you were my best friend, and didn't think that you were capable or doing anything evil," she thought out-loud as she stared straight into his eyes.  
  
If possible Vegeta's eyes widened in both surprise and fear. All his life he had never felt like this before. Cornered and trapped against the wall with no way of escape. "She know me too well," he thought furiously, carefully avoiding her glace. "She would know instantly if I lied to her, and then I would lose her trust completely," he pondered weighing his choices carefully, "If I told her the truth then she'd hate me for the rest of her life." "No matter what choice I make, she'll hate me," he thought sadly.  
  
Bulma walked up to him and stuck her finger at his chest. "You will tell me everything," she growled angrily, with an ounce of hurt in her eyes. "EVERYTHING!" she said talking a shaky breath before continuing, "All these years that we've know each other, you've never once kept a secret from me. Especially when it's important," she shrieked as tears clouded her eyes.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder whether you really care about me," she whispered softly. "Whether or not we're really friends," she trailed off, choking on her tears.  
  
Through Bulma's whole entire tantrum Vegeta had managed to keep his facile expression stoic and indifferent, even though his eyes told a whole different story.  
  
"Listen to me onna," he muttered as he grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently. "You don't understand what I've been through the past few years; I had no choice in the matter. It was either life or death; I had to change in order to survive."  
  
Bulma's face was veiled from view by her disheveled hair, refusing to answer him.  
  
Vegeta shook his head in desperation, "He couldn't tell her, or he would lose her forever. He needed her, she was the only reason her was still alive, he was a broken-shell without her. She was the only person in the universe that he trusted, the only person that had ever won his heart."  
  
"Bulma," he muttered as he kneeled down and gently pushed her hair behind her ear, so he could talk to her eye to eye. "Some things are just better not known. I promise that I'll tell you when the time's right."  
  
Bulma pushed Vegeta away from her, and walked past him. "I don't know," she whispered turning away from him. "I don't know what to think about you anymore, you've changed so much. I don't know whether or not we should be friends."  
  
"But," he stuttered in fear and shock. "You just can't leave again, I need you," he murmured softly.  
  
"Need me?" said Bulma as she released a hysterical laugh. "Since when did you ever need me for anything. You've never shown once, in my whole entire life that you've ever appreciated or treated me decently."  
  
"Onna, I," started Vegeta before he was rudely cut off by Bulma.  
  
"Besides you seem content upon making your own decisions, you don't need my help in anything," snapped Bulma lashing out at Vegeta in anger. "I've had enough," she screeched, as she threw her hands up in frustration. "I'm leaving."  
  
"Bulma, please don't go," he begged softly, his heart was braking in two. "Please," when he looked up he realized that she was gone.  
  
"NO!" he roared angrily, as he dropped to his knees. Shaking the ground with his cries. "She was gone, just like everyone else in his life."  
  
~*~*~**~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*  
  
Author's Note: Are Bulma and Vegeta going to make up? More so, would Bulma forgive Vegeta for all the crimes he's done in the past? Why did Vegeta bring up the topic about training? What about Nappa's plan? Read and Find Out!  
  
Come one pees.review review.need more inspiration, only got five reviews for the last chapter.sigh.pretty sad.so please make my day and review.lol.okay anyways I noe the chapter is kind crummy but still review.say anything.bored.sigh.oh well.cya  
  
~*~*~**~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*  
  
New Stories:  
  
Killing Dance:  
  
What if Bulma was a trained assassin, who was out for revenge? What about Vegeta, who works for the very people that she's determined to kill? Would they fall in love? Story about passion, anger, and love. Read and Find out!  
  
~*~*~**~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*  
  
Coming Out Soon:  
  
Crystal Pure  
  
B/V high school fic; Bulma has everything a girl could want; beauty, brains, and popularity. What would happen when her perfect world crashes down? Who would stand by her side, who would betray her? Most importantly who would she fall for? The dark handsome boy that she's know her whole life, or her Yamacha the school jock. Popularity vs. True Love.  
  
~*~*~**~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~* 


	26. Voting Contest for the Next chapter

Author's Note:  
  
Whew! Skewl's finally over! Sorry about the long wait, been a bit busy the last few weeks. I"ll update the chapters as soon as possible, hopefully, been getting a writer's block, couldn't write anything decent lately. Sigh.poor me, anyways, can't think of any ideas for the next chapter, oy, me sad. If you have any ideas please review and let me noe, since I'm a brainless git that can't write anything at the moment.hehe.  
  
Voting Contest for the next chapter:  
  
~Okay, here are the rules:  
  
*whichever question receives the most reviews/answers will how my next chapter would be about.  
  
*please review and let me know, can't decide.too many ideas, the more people the better..at least umm.10 people's opinions, need to write a better chapter this time, didn't get that many reviews for the last few chapters.(  
  
*that about sums it up.hehe  
  
~*~  
  
QUESTIONS:  
  
Should Bulma regret what she said to Vegeta and come crawling back?  
  
Should some of Frieza's henchmen arrive and have 2 fight the Z-fighters?  
  
Should Nappa's plan be incited?  
  
Should Bulma and Vegeta just stop begin friends?  
  
Should they decide to go to Namek together, on the same space ship, dispite the fact that they aren't friends anymore. Or should they make up?  
  
Should Vegeta go to Bulma and tell her the truth, the full truth about his past?  
  
Should Vegeta just leave heartbroken and head for Namek without Bulma?  
  
Should Bulma just go crazy and attack Vegeta head on?  
  
Please let me know your opinions.can't decide which idea 2 use!  
Grrr.can't decide wut 2 do.please review and let me know! Tanx a bunch! 


	27. The Plan

Childhood Dreams  
  
Woot woot! Skewl's over and romance is in the air:  
  
Quyen + Beyang: awww.such a cute couple, they're made for each other.sigh.itz so sad saying good-bye (  
  
Eva + Anonymous: hmm.normally boy crazy.pretty normal at the moment.lol.  
  
Amy + Kavah (sory can't sp): I personally think u guys would make a great couple!  
  
Andrea: Hmm.waiting 4 skewl 2 start.so u could see a special someone.cough cough.Liem (sory can't sp)  
  
Shout out to the rest of my peeps! Miss ya all! Friends 4 Ever! Don't forget about me or else.:P jkjk.IM me! Anyways on 2 the story!  
  
Oh yea! Special Thanks 4 all those that participated in the polls! Hope you enjoy the story!  
  
~*~*~~**~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
  
Last time:  
  
"Need me?" said Bulma as she released a hysterical laugh. "Since when did you ever need me for anything? You've never shown once, in my whole entire life that you've ever appreciated or treated me decently."  
  
"Onna, I," started Vegeta before he was rudely cut off by Bulma.  
  
"Besides you seem content upon making your own decisions, you don't need my help in anything," snapped Bulma lashing out at Vegeta in anger. "I've had enough," she screeched, as she threw her hands up in frustration. "I'm leaving."  
  
"Bulma, please don't go," he begged softly, his heart was braking in two. "Please," when he looked up he realized that she was gone.  
  
"NO!" he roared angrily, as he dropped to his knees. Shaking the ground with his cries. "She was gone, just like everyone else in his life."  
  
~*~*~~**~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
  
The Z fighters jerked up in surprise when they felt then emergence of an immense power.  
  
"What the," gasped Piccolo in shock, as the ground shook with fury. "What's going on?" he snapped nervously.  
  
Nappa casually flipped on his scouter indifferently, however after taking a glance at the numbers his eyes budged out in shock. "That's impossible!" he replied shakily after regaining his composure. "The prince, his power is exploding," he whispered in awe.  
  
"You.you mean he's stronger then before?" stuttered Gohan in fear as he held on for dear life. The tremors were increasing dramatically and the air was crackling with electricity.  
  
"That's right," announced Nappa proudly. "Now he might actually stand a chance against that lizard Frieza!"  
  
"Frieza? Who's he?" muttered Krillin as he scratched his head in confusion. "He can't be that strong could he?"  
  
Nappa glowered angrily at those words. "Are you trying to tell me you've never even heard his name before?" he said in a low and dangerous tone.  
  
"That's right," replied Krillin who obviously didn't catch Nappa's threatening tone. "What's the deal with him?"  
  
"He's the strongest being in the universe," snapped Nappa, with disgust evident in his eyes. "He shows no mercy whatsoever, evil feeds him, pain gives him pleasure."  
  
Gohan shuddered fearfully, "Wow, that's amazing, I've never heard of such a cruel person before."  
  
"That's not all that he's done," muttered Nappa angrily as he punched the cliff in anger. "He destroyed our planet, destroyed our hope and heritage. There's nothing he could do to us now. We welcome death with open arms."  
  
Gohan nodded sympathetically, "Look, I might not be a full-blooded Sayian, but I understand," he muttered truthfully, as he looked Nappa straight in the eyes. "I don't know what I would do if earth was destroyed."  
  
A tiny glint of understanding flashed across Nappa's eyes, before disappearing instantly. He shook his head in trying to think straight. "Damn why couldn't I've been born with a bigger brain," he complained while scratching his head in confusion.  
  
Piccolo remained silent during the whole exchange; however he stood silently and proclaimed, "What I wanna know is why Vegeta's Ki increased suddenly, since he obviously wasn't fighting."  
  
"It must have something to do with Bulma," thought Piccolo, as he waited patiently for the other's responses. "Vegeta wouldn't hurt her, he cares about her. I could see it in his eyes," he thought looking concerned.  
  
Meanwhile Krillin, Gohan were pondering nervously. "What do you think happened?" muttered Gohan as he jabbed Krillin hard in the ribs.  
  
"How should I know?" he snapped, however softened his tone when he saw Gohan's hurt expression.  
  
Krillin sighed in despair, the Z-fighters were drifting further and further apart, none of them trusted each other anymore. It was like as if the Sayian's arrival was destiny, a test of friendship.  
  
"Well, I suppose something is wrong with Bulma," he exclaimed suddenly, causing the warriors to look up in surprise.  
  
"You're right," exclaimed Piccolo,"Her Ki is fluctuating like crazy!"  
  
"Well as far as I could tell, they're angry at each other," said Nappa sinisterly. "I think we should use their anger to our advantage."  
  
"What do you have in mind?" questioned Piccolo, instantly regretting his words. "Damn me and my stupid mouth," he said bonking himself on the head mentally.  
  
"The prince would just have to leave earth without her," he said chuckling softly under his breath.  
  
Krillin nodded in agreement, however looking a bit hesitant, "I suppose that's for the best."  
  
"I second that," shouted Gohan, who was jumping up and down energetically. "Now Bulma would return back to normal! She's been different ever since Vegeta arrived."  
  
"So do we have an agreement?" asked Nappa, staring pointy at Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo cursed softly under his breath, "I agree," he muttered reluctantly. As much as he hated the thought, he knew that earth would be safer without them. However there was Bulma to think about, she cared deeply about Vegeta, and whether she knew it or not he did too.  
  
"Good, now all I have to do is convince Vegeta that it would be best for us to depart off of this mud ball," continued Nappa. "On the other hand, you weaklings have to convince the girl that Vegeta hates her and doesn't want anything to do with her. It's simply really."  
  
The other three nodded in agreement, after all, the plan sounded reasonable, nothing could go wrong. Could it?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He was surrounded in a haze, blood was clouding his vision. The world had come to an end, nothing mattered anymore. He clenched his fists in anger, squeezing so tightly that his knuckles had turned ghost white. He had accidentally torn open his lip, and it was now bleeding profoundly.  
  
He slammed his fist onto the ground, releasing his frustrations and anger upon Earth. He felt no pain when he pulled out his hands which were dripping with a sickening red liquid. "Damn her," his mind cried out painfully. "Damn her!" he roared.  
  
Why did I have to see her again? To feel her touch, to hear her laughter. I missed her so much, all these years I thought she was dead. "Yet now," he said laughing hysterically at the irony of the situation, "Now that I discover that she's alive, she throws me out of her life, as if I've never existed."  
  
"But no matter what, I just can't blame her for everything. She was once my best friend, once," he whispered softly. "She's right about one thing, I'm evil, and I always will be. Bulma would always remain pure it's just the way we were made. When Frieza destroyed my planet and took me in, my destiny was certain. We were never meant to be together, she deserves a friend worthy of her. Someone that would care about her, help her though the bumps in her life, someone that is like her..." he trailed off into silence.  
  
Vegeta roughly wiped the tears from his eyes, ignoring the fact that his hands were covered in blood. He had just heard footsteps approaching, although he would never admit it, he hoped that it was Bulma.  
  
However much to his disappointed it was Nappa not Bulma who emerged from behind the tree. "Vegeta," he said bowing his head in respect. "What happened to you?" he asked raising his eyebrows in surprise, when he caught sight of all the cuts and blood. "Did she do something to you?" he asked menacingly.  
  
Much to Nappa's surprise Vegeta instead of jumping into his "I'm the prince of all Sayian's speech," he replied, "Something like that."  
  
"Vegeta, if I may suggest that since there's not point in staying on this mud ball any longer. It would be for the best if we headed towards Namek to find the dragonballs," suggested Nappa, who was praying silently that the prince would listen to his suggestion.  
  
Vegeta, who was too tired mentally and physically to put up much of a fight, agreed reluctantly. "It would be for the best," he thought hesitantly, ignoring the pain his heart was emitting. "Now Bulma's life could return back to normal," he whispered hoarsely.  
  
Nappa stood with his mouth open in complete shock, he had just done the impossible. He had just convinced Vegeta to do something, this was definitively a first.  
  
"Well then in that case let's leave instantly," he replied with forced indifference, while he was actually dancing inside. (Don't worry, I'll kill Nappa when they get to Namek.hate his guts)  
  
The two Sayians walked calmly toward the destination of their spaceship, knowing that there would be no turning back now.  
  
Vegeta took one last glance behind him before bowing his head in sadness. "Goodbye Bulma," he whispered mentally. "I'm sorry about the pain that I've caused you, just try and forget about me, you'll be better off here on earth, you belong here."  
  
"I'll never forget you," he whispered softly before squaring his shoulders and marching slowly but deliberately towards the space ships. The sun was setting, painting the sky with blood and pain. Their job here was finished.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bulma was sitting in a meadow, her head bowed in pain. Her lavender hair cascaded around her shoulders like a waterfall. She stared blankly at the blood red rose in her hand, before scrunching it up tightly in her fist.  
  
The breeze blew gently about her, soothing her aching heart. Bulma looked up in disgust before tossing the remains of the rose into the wind.  
  
I won't cry, I won't let that bastard get the best of me. I can't believe I wasted so many tears a worthless murderer. Why me? Why did I choose him as my best friend? I gave him my heart, but he broke it, threw it back in my face. How could he betray my trust like that?  
  
Bulma sighed in despair; she didn't seem to know anything anymore. She didn't feel like she belonged anywhere. Although she had become accustomed to the customs and people of earth, she still missed someone that she could talk to. She wanted someone from her own race, someone that she could relate to. (Lol.Goku doesn't count, he lost his memory.)  
  
Who was she? Was she just the heir to the richest and most prospering company on earth? Was she just a scientist with the potential of becoming the smartest in the universe? Or was she a princess of a dead race? (If you've forgotten, she's the royalty of Aphasia, she's half sayian, half Aphasian.)  
  
She pushed all thoughts about Vegeta to the back of her mind, when she remembered Yamacha's caring smile, and Goku's funny attitude. It didn't matter who or what she was, as long as she had friends that care.  
  
Bulma's expression turned serious, "I've got to think of a way to wish them back," she muttered softly. "But how? The dragonballs won't be active for another year, and by then it'd be too late to wish them back."  
  
A true smile lit her face as she jumped up with joy, praising herself for her cleaver discover. They could go to Namek and wish them back!  
  
Meanwhile the Z-fighters were watching her closely, "Now?" muttered piccolo, who was answered by the nods of his two companions. "Let's go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Is Vegeta really leaving? What about another space ship? Bulma obviously doesn't have any transportation, needed to travel to Namek. *hint*hint* Would she even go in the same ship as Vegeta once the Z- fighters initiate Nappa's plan? Read and Find out!  
  
Don't worry.the story is B/V and they will fall for each other eventually.lol.hopefully.  
  
Please review.the more reviews I receive the more confident I am in the chapter.oh yea.thanx to all those that participated in the polls last time.it really helped.hehe. 


	28. Reviews competition can't afford 2 losee...

Author's Note:  
  
Please.pretty please.review! I and my friend have made a bet on who would be the first to reach 200 reviews. Please help! Lol.means a lot 2 me.especially due 2 the fact that I'm broke.hehe.  
  
Sorry about the long wait, couldn't think of what to do on the last chapter.thanx 2 all those that participated in the polls, really helped big time.  
  
Vegeta: yawns in boredom, "Yea, yea, good for you."  
  
Bulma: "Oh shut up veggie, can't you ever be nice for once!"  
  
Vegeta: "Hmm.let me think,,,NO"  
  
Bulma: Grrrrr, I just wanna.  
  
Me: Chuckles cruelly, "Hey Bulma u might need this!" throws her a magic wand.  
  
Bulma: Thanx girl I owe u a bunch!  
  
Vegeta: "What are you doing onna?" He starts to back away in fear.  
  
Bulma: Smiling innocently "Nothing Veggie, nothing at all." As she slams the wand down hard against his forehead.  
  
*POOF*  
  
Vegeta had disappeared, and in his place stood a cute little frog.  
  
Vegeta: "RIBIT! RIBIT! RIBIT!"  
  
Me: smirks in approval, "seems like a good improvement."  
  
Bulma: "you have no idea." 


	29. Pain of Death

Childhood Dreams

Note: sorry I haven't updated for awhile...been busy...

~*~

Bulma was staring up at the stars. Searching for something, or someone. She stared sadly towards the empty spot that had once contained her planet. She shuddered, she felt cold, it had nothing to do with the fresh breeze that swirled around her. The rain poured down upon her, drenching the fire, the anger in her eyes. She was alone, forever doomed to walk among the planets without anyone she could trust, anyone she could love. Yamacha was gone. Vegeta had betrayed her trust. She didn't know what to believe in anymore. Was her life based on a lie? She was the all powerful half-sayian princess that was known for her power and intelligence. 

Was this why people respected her? To use her to their advantage? To gain her trust, and then throw it back in her face? Or could it have something to do with her beauty? After all she was one of the most beautiful maidens in the universe. Her long silky lavender blue hair cascaded around her tiny shoulders. A few strands of her hair hung in her face, and her clear sapphire eyes sparkled with life and vitality. She was every man's dream, yet for some reason none of them were capable of handling her. 

Either they couldn't stand her temper, or they spoiled her like crazy. There were only two men in her life that had treated her with respect, with trust, ones that had accepted her for who she was, not what she could do. But now, they were both gone. She disappeared into a chasm of pain and fear. Bulma clenched her fists to stop the tears that were threatening to spill down her face. It wasn't fair. What had she done to deserve this? She had treated both of them with respect, trust, and even love. What more did they need? Wasn't friendship good enough for them? Especially Vegeta? 

He acts so arrogant, and strong. He doesn't dare show any sign of emotion. "What's wrong with him?" she murmured angrily, as a sigh escaped her lips. "He was so caring back then," her mind wandered back to the bright and cheerful place that had been her childhood She smiled as she remembered all the pranks they're done, all that they're been though together. She stared down at her hand, towards the broken heart. A single tear trickled down her face. 'Vegeta, come back." she whispered softly, her voice no more then a sigh in the breeze. "I'm sorry."

Bulma shook her head in despair, and reluctantly pulled herself together. It wouldn't do Yamcha any good if she just sat here crying her eyes out. She needed to go to Namek and collect the dragonballs. She needed to suck up her pride and ask Vegeta if he would allow her to board their ship. She needed transportation fast. It was the only ship that could travel at a decent rate to Namek. Bulma stuck out her tongue in disgust, when she remembered how undeveloped Earth's technology was. 

She stood up and searched for Vegeta's Ki, "Here goes nothing." she muttered as she finally located Vegeta. Suddenly a voice behind her shook her out of her trance. 

"Wait!" yelled Gohan, as he ran up to Bulma. "Where are you going?' he asked with a puzzled expression on his face. He crossed his arms defiantly and pouted. "Can I come? he begged giving her puppy eyes. 

Bulma chuckled in amusement and held out her hand to Gohan. "Sure kid, why not. By the way, where are the other?" she asked scouring the terrain for any sign of them. "They're not dead, at least I don't think so." she muttered as she turned towards Gohan. 

Gohan hesitated momentarily. He hated lying to Bulma, but he didn't have a choice, he had to protect earth at all costs. Even if it meant losing a friend. "They died." he whispered softly. "The spiky-haired guy killed them. I saw the whole thing, I couldn't protect them!" he cried as he buried himself into her shoulder, trying to shed a few tears. He had to look truly devastated if he wanted her to believe him. "I was too weak," he muttered softly as her pounded the ground in anger. "I was too weak!" 

Her eyes filled with pain and anger. How dare he! That arrogant bastard! He killed her friends! He destroyed her life! For that he would never forgive him. She shook her head momentarily before sending Gohan a sharp look. "Don't lie to me, but did you actually see Vegeta kill them?" she whispered, her voice was as silent and deadly as a sword. "Tell me!" she demanded as she grabbed Gohan by the shoulders, and shook him roughly. 

Gohan was shaken by the pain and suppressed emotions that he'd discovered in Bulma's eyes._ She actually cares about him. Almost as much as Yamacha, or maybe even more...I shouldn't have agreed to help in this plan. She'll hate me for the rest of my life. But it's too late to turn back now._ "Yes," he replied in a even voice, as he forced himself to meet her eyes. His hands were trembling with fear, as Bulma continued to stare at him. 

"Fine," she muttered as she turned away from him. "Let's go see Vegeta. I have a score to settle with him." she hissed malevolently as her eyes gleamed with bloodlust. Causing Gohan to back away from her in fear. "What have I done?" he thought as he watched the anger spread across her innocent face. Her eyes turned cold and emotionless, as her lips formed a cruel smile. "I'll show you what a true sayian does to a traitor, what one would do for revenge." she whispered as she grabbed Gohan's hand and launched herself towards Vegeta's current location. 

~*~

"Vegeta," called Nappa trying to push Vegeta into the pod. "We've got to go! We have to get to the dragonballs before Frieza does!" However none of his words were heard, as Vegeta stared silently at the ground. His face was plastered into an emotionless mask, but his eyes were sad. 

"I could still remember the day we had to part." he muttered softly, causing Nappa to stop in mid-sentence and gap and him in shock. "WE were so close back then, we were inseparable. We were best friends." he stated releasing a tired chuckle "When she was taken from me, I was too weak. I couldn't protect her, I couldn't stop them." Vegeta spat bitterly. "If only...if only...things had been different..." 

**~*~FLASHBACK~*~**

Bulma and Vegeta exchanged a look of confusion, before glaring at King Briefs.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," snapped Bulma angrily. "But I suggest you go find that person and get your ass off this planet pronto."  
  
King Briefs frowned at his daughter's language, before deciding that it wasn't the time to teach her manners. "Well, just to inform you Bulma, the person that I'm looking for is you."  
  
The room fell deadly silent at those words. Those dreaded words. Vegeta held Bulma closer to him, and snarled. "She won't leave, she's staying on Vegetasai. What claim do you have on her?"  
  
King Briefs looked curiously at the young prince's protectiveness. "Well if you really wanted to know, I'm her father."  
  
"My, My father?" said Bulma in shock. "It's impossible, totally outrageous claim. Isn't it?" she thought nervously.  
  
"Prove it," hissed Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta stop it," said King Vega sadly. "He's telling the truth, he came to me five years ago and begged me to protect Bulma until it's time for her to return."  
  
Vegeta shook his head in disbelief, "You're lying, you're lying! It's not fair!" he yelled angrily. "She's not a princess, she's my best friend!"  
  
The Queen shook her head regretfully, "You have to learn that you just have to let go sometimes Vegeta. Things won't always go your way."  
  
King Briefs tore Bulma away from Vegeta. "Come on brat, it's time to go."  
  
"Vegeta!" shrieked Bulma in confusion and fear. "I don't want to leave."  
  
Vegeta leapt towards Bulma to help her escape, however has stopped by two strong arms.  
  
"I'm sorry brat, but time's up," said King Vega as he struggled to hold Vegeta.  
  
"Bulma don't leave!" he cried painfully as she was tugged further and further away. Realizing that he had no other choice, he cried, "Bulma I'll never forget you! You're the best friend I ever had, and you'll always be."  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta with tears streaming down her face, "Remember Vegeta, we'll meet again, someday. I promise, don't forget me!" she replied, as she was placed gently into a spaceship.  
  
She sat there looking through the peephole, watching as Vegetasai became no more then a speck in the universe.  
  
Vegeta fell to his knees and released a howl of pain. "She was gone, the only person in the universe that he had ever cared about." Vegeta did something that he had never done before, he cried.

~*~END OF FLASHBACK~*~

Nappa sighed in defeat, Vegeta had fallen head over heads with the girl. There was nothing he could do to change that. He stared towards the sky. _You weaklings better be doing better then me with the girl, I can't stand it if she makes him soft._ Nappa turned towards Vegeta trying one last time to gain his attention. 

"Why don't we do this. We could come back to Earth after we defeat Frieza. Then this time you could actually protect her." said Napa as her wrung his hands in frustration. "Think about what would happen to her if Frieza caught her. Think about all the pain that she would have to go though." stated Napa, when he noticed that Vegeta's fists were clenched tightly together, that his knuckles had turned white. 

"Fine, let's go." he muttered as he slowly climbed into his pod. 

"Stop." some shouted behind him. A voice that was as cold as ice, as beautiful as the wind. He turned around and faced....

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Author's Note: 

So are Bulma and Vegeta going to fight to the death? Or would Gohan revel the truth? What about Nappa? Would he try to prevent Gohan from speaking the truth? What about the space ship? Would they finally forgive each other? Read and Find out! Please Review! Me need a lot of encouragement...lol...   



	30. Blood Battle

Childhood Dreams

Note: Thanks 4 all the reviews! me try 2 update more often...lol

~*~

In front of him stood Bulma, so cold and beautiful, just like ice sculpture. Her normally innocent and carefree eyes were filled with icy hatred and bitterness. The wind screamed in fury as it lashed against him. Her long silky hair flowed gracefully around her petite shoulders, her smooth flawless face was a mask of indifference. 

Internally Vegeta shuddered with fear. Something was wrong with Bulma, he had never seen her like this. He forced himself to glared straight into her eyes. 

"I have a proposition to offer you," said Bulma emotionlessly, as she gracefully pushed a strand of her hair behind her hair. "One that you'll have no choice but to accept." 

Vegeta's eyebrows lifted in amusement. "What makes you think I'd accept?" he questioned haughtily.

Bulma burst into laughter. "You think after all these years, I wouldn't discover your weakness? Your soft spot, your Achilles' heel? You're weak..." she chuckled, enjoying the enraged look in his eyes. "You might have fooled me once, but I'll never make the same mistake again." 

"You broke me, once, I loved and trusted you. And yet this is how you treated me," muttered Bulma as she waved her arms around in frustration. "You lied and betrayed me. You're a filthy bastard." she spat.

Vegeta opened his mouth in protest, however Bulma cut him off as she placed a finger on his lips. "Look, I don't give a damn about you anymore. I was young and naive when I first met you. I didn't know the consequences of befriending you, giving you my heart," she muttered as hurt flashed through her eyes.

"You once told me that we'd be together forever," she murmured as her eyes watered with emotion. "That you'd always be there for me. Friends forever..." 

"But now, look at us," she snapped angrily, as she threw her arms up in frustration. "I don't know you anymore. You're a stranger, a enemy," she whispered quietly. "I thought friends were suppose to help each other, not the other way around..."

Bulma ground her teeth together furiously, and clenched her fists together. "But no more, it ends now!" she screamed, flaring her Ki around her. "This is my proposition, a bet as you might call it..." she added, quietly observing him with a hunter's intensity under her thick eyelashes.

"A fight of life or death," she whispered cruelly, smirking lightly as Vegeta's mouth dropped open in horror. "For the possession of your space pods. A fight of honor." 

Vegeta's eyes were popping in surprise and fear._ I can't kill her, it's impossible. No matter how much I try...I don't have the heart to kill her. She's the only one that's every cared about me. Treated me like a friend. The only person I've betrayed..._

He felt nauseated, as he fought with his pride._ It's my fault that she hates me. Mine...all my fault...I should have told her the truth. Should have trusted her..._

He paced back and forth, as he pondered the situation. _He was the Sayian Prince, he couldn't refuse a challenge. It was impossible. But if I fought her...naw...it'll be too close. Her power level is too powerful...maybe stronger then my own..._

Bulma was watching him with amusement in her eyes. However deep down inside her heart, she pitied him. He didn't deserve any of this sort of torture. Could he have murdered her friends out of self-defense? She had after all never given him to explain about his past, before jumping down his throat. 

Vegeta raised his head and faced Bulma looking resigned. His throat didn't seem to be working, he kept on struggling on getting the words out. A single tear ran down his face, as their eyes locked together. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "Forgive me."

As the Prince of the Sayians I accept your challenge he growled his face set into a painful expression. He bowed his head in shame and sorrow. "No matter who wins...I'll never forget you...ever..." 

He shook his head defiantly as he slid gracefully into a fighting stance. "So it begins." he muttered as Bulma hesitently slid into her fighting stance. 

SO NOW IT BEGINS...

~*~

Note: Would they actually fight to the death? Would Bulma ever forgive Vegeta? Who would win? What about Frieza? Read and Find Out! Don't forget to Review! 


	31. Unsuspected Death

Childhood Dreams

Disclaimer: the story's kinda short...i didn't feel like writing so much...please review...promise to write a longer one next time...

~*~

*Three hours later* (didn't feel like writing a whole entire battle scene.) 

Vegeta wrung his hands in desperation, before down at Bulma's bloody and battered form. "You got what you wanted...a fight to the death," he whispered, while she cautiously watched his every move. 

"So finish it," snapped Bulma, trying with all her might to stay on her feet. During her stay on earth, you could say that she had become weak. "Kill me," she begged her voice cracking with emotion. "I don't deserve to live. There's no reason I should live..." she tilted her face towards his, ignoring the blood that gushed out of her mouth. "You've destroyed my life," she whispered malevolently, her eyes frozen with anger. "You killed everything I've every believe in. You lied to me," she murmured innocently, sounding like a hurt child. A child that could strike out with deadly accuracy. 

Vegeta's heart broke in two at those words, however he still managed to keep his face impassive. She was telling the truth. Bulma had been so happy here on earth before he came. She didn't need him, she never did. _I was the one that needed her._ He realized shocking himself out of his trance. His whole entire life, he clung to her. Needed the comfort and friendship she provided. She was the only one that had ever understood him, the only one that treated him like a human being, not a destructive tool.

He shook his head violently trying to clear his thoughts. The past was past, and now he needed to find his true self, and nothing, not even Bulma would stand in his way. He would wish for immortality and destroy Frieza, free at last from tyrant that's ruled him his whole life. It mattered not how many people he had to slaughter, no matter how much Bulma night disapprove of him. He was going to accomplish his goal. 

Bulma stared at him concealing the hurt and pain in her heart. He stood in front of her, his face a mask of stone, almost as if he didn't care what happened to her. A tear trickled down her cheek, as she stared at the ground. Her breathing slowly laboring. "I WON'T DIE LIKE THIS!" she screamed mentally, trying to stead herself. "The others still need me," she murmured softly not knowing whether or not she said it aloud.

She was a Sayian warrior, a princess to top that off. Bulma refused to die lying on the ground, she was going to die a warrior's death. Either Vegeta would kill her and end it, or she would ask Gohan to do the honors. One way or another, death was waiting for her. 

"What's the matter Vegeta," she said tauntingly, trying to stay conscious. "Don't have the guts to kill me? Only weaklings would allow their enemies to live..." she trailed off, and began hacking up blood. When she was finished she looked up, a cold and bitter smile etched on her face. "Are you a weakling Vegeta?" she muttered mockingly, seeing his face turn red in anger. "I thought not, so finish what you started. I dare you!" she looked at him challengingly. 

Vegeta bit his lips nervously, as he weighed both choices. His pride refused backing down from a challenge, which would leave him with no other choice but to kill her. However, in his heart he knew that he couldn't hurt her. 

Bulma watched emotions cross Vegeta's face, disappearing almost instantly. It appeared that he was fighting with his pride, and was losing. She smiled sadly, as she waited patiently for the end to come. She had know what would happen the moment she challenged him. And yet she still did, it was like as if she had a death wish. 

He clenched his fists tightly against each other, as he ground his teeth furiously. How could she be so cruel, making him chose between her and his pride. A Sayian was nothing without his pride, but Vegeta would be nothing more then an empty shell without Bulma. 

Vegeta turned his back on Bulma before staring at the sky. White puffy clouds covered most of the tranquil blue heaven. Blue...just like her eyes. He knew that he could stare deep into those eyes for hours without getting tired. They sparkled with vitality, as bright as uncut sapphires, as icy as snow, as beautiful as water. She was different, she was an angel brought down from heaven. Or so he thought. 

He couldn't kill her. Could he? It had been his choice from the start, always up to him. His future now lay in his own hands. During his stay with Frieza he had often wondered what it would have been like if he lived a different life...if he was free...free to make his own choices. Now his wish had come true, however he didn't know what he should do. Reality could be cruel...so cruel.

An icy wind tore apart his heart, his world was falling apart. Vegeta slowly stumbled back towards Bulma, his face was guarded, his breathing was uneven. He kneeled down next to her and stared deeply into her eyes.

Bulma stared back at him, her breath coming out in shallow gasps. Her words were caught in her throat, so this was how it was going to end. It was pretty ironical, they were the best of friends and yet...

That words again..."were." Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. It seemed that Vegeta was good at that game. He was a hunter, by birth, he belonged to the dark. No more, they didn't belong together, they never had.

Vegeta slowly raised his arm and pointed it at Bulma's face. A small Ki ball formed in his hand inches away from her. 

Bulma urged him on silently, pleading for an end to all the pain and agony she's suffered the past few weeks. "Do it," she whispered softly, raising her hand up to his. Her eyes were filled with excitement and longing. 

He stood there for so long, the Ki ball tightly shimmering in his hand. He had planned to kill her, but he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't do it. He bowed his head in shame and disgust. She made him soft, while serving Frieza he had no regrets about killing, no hesitation. And now...he couldn't even kill a single girl. 

Nappa had been watching the exchange in disgust. They were wasting precious time, Frieza could have obtained all the dragonballs by now. He raised his hand a powered up a large Ki blast, aiming it toward the girl and his Prince. 

"Vegeta should be able to survive, however the girl was another case," smirked Nappa, as he threw the blast towards them. 

Vegeta turned around, and his eyes widened with shock and fear. 

It was heading straight towards Bulma. 

~*~

Author's Note: Would Vegeta save her? What about the space ships? It seems that Vegeta won the battle. How would Bulma and the Z-fighters get to Namek? Read and Find out!

Don't forget to REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	32. Polls

NOTE: 

SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I'VE BEEN SOOO BUSY W/SCHOOL TO UPDATE! NOW, first things first....which story would you guys want me to update first? Lol...even though it's doubtful that I'll update sometime this month...oh well...at least soon...hopefully...

PICK A FIC! 

~SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST

~PAIN OF LOVE

~TOUCHED BY AND ANGEL

hehe...well...enjoy* 


	33. Let the Healing begin! part 1

Childhood Dreams

Note: Thanx for the polls...really helpfully...XD...anywayz on 2 the story!

~*~

Vegeta turned around, and his eyes widened with shock and fear. 

It was heading straight towards Bulma. 

~*~

He had no idea where his feet were carrying him, or why he felt scared. Not for himself...but for Bulma. 

"Damn," he cursed as he jumped in front of her. He crossed his arms as he held off the blast, his back to Bulma. Shielding her...protecting her. 

The blast hit him hard, almost knocking him off his feet. Although Vegeta might not admit it, he was weak right now. Vulnerable. He was totally drained from his battled with Bulma._ I don't think I have the strength to protect her. _

Vegeta strained against the blast trying to stop it. His feet slid backwards slowly, until he knew he was inches away from destruction. It was simple, either Bulma died or he could. 

He bowed his head as his breathing grew frantic. He threw a glance over his shoulder at Bulma, "Get out of the way!" he hissed, ignoring the pain as the Ki ball slowly cut into his hands. 

Bulma stared at him wide eyed, as she refused to budge. "I won't leave you!" she snapped as she forced herself to stand up. "I don't care what you've done in the past. I don't care what you've done now. I can't and I won't leave you to die!" she screamed as she charged forward towards the blast. 

Vegeta tried to push her away, but he was too weak. The combination of the blast and energy that he'd spent up fighting with Bulma was too much for him to handle. 

She lifted her hands and fired a blast towards the enormous Ki ball. "Ice Dragon!" she shrieked as her hands glowed with power. Not Ki, but magic. (don't forget, she's half-Aphasian.)

His eyes grew wide with shock, as the air filled with fog. Vegeta strained his eyes trying to see what Bulma was up too. 

Her face was set with determination, and her eyes were dark, like maelstrom. Sparks emitted from her fingertips, almost as if they had a life of their own. The flew higher and higher, as lightning flared across the sky. A shape formed...distant...yet so powerful. A dragon. 

It had silvery white scales, and thick blue wings. However it was transparent, well...almost...it was made out of ice. The eyes shriveled around and glared at Nappa who cowered in fear. 

Throughout his whole entire life, he had never seen something so grand. So strong...not even...not even Frieza. 

The dragon flew towards the blast, in a shrieking storm of wind and ice. It snaked around the blast, spiraling. It covered ever inch of Ki with it's body, before turning towards Bulma for directions. 

Bulma nodded, as she muttered words in a language that Vegeta didn't know. There was a moment of silence before the dragon exploded in a flash of blinding light. 

Vegeta rubbed his eyes in shock. He couldn't believe his eyes, Bulma, his childhood friend had just done magic. Quite successfully at any rate. 

He looked towards Bulma, and found her smiling brightly. Pixy dust was falling upon them, sparkling...magical. She looked almost energetic...almost as if she had been revived...

"What did you do?" he choked out, ignoring Bulma's glare. "You never told me you could do magic," he murmured with a hurt look in his eyes. 

Bulma snapped her head towards him, "Look, I appreciate you for risking your life for me. I do really," she muttered softening it, when she saw Vegeta's distressed face. "But, there's a lot you don't know about me...too much..." she trailed off. 

Vegeta's eyes narrowed as a thought occurred to him. "How come I have to tell you everything I've done in my life, and you don't?" he growled as he stomped his feet impatiently. However, almost instantly he collapsed, he knew as he fell into darkness...that this would be the end...always alone...

But something stopped him, he warily opened his eyes and were met with Bulma's sapphire ones. "Vegeta?" whispered Bulma, sending shivers down his spine. "Are you alright?" she asked, worry evident in her eyes. 

He nodded reluctantly as he tried to push himself out of her arms. "Answer my question onna," he demanded crossing his arms defiantly. "And because I just can isn't an answer," he taunted. 

Bulma sighed and sat down next to him. "The only difference is that I used my power for good...not evil. You on the other hand...I'm not so sure..."

Vegeta growled as he furiously ran his fingers though his hair. "I was forced to kill, against my will," he snapped, causing Bulma's eyes to widen in surprise. "Do you think I would kill people for no reason? To extinguish races just like that?" he said snapping his fingers. "No, it his his fault...he destroyed my life." 

Bulma leaned closer and looked deeply into his eyes. "Who?"

"FRIEZA" 

She flinched slightly at his tone. It was filled with anger, and untamed furry, but underneath all that was hurt and pain. He had been through hell the past few years and had survived. 

"Look Vegeta I'm sorry," she whispered as tears filled her eyes. "I didn't know, I thought...I thought..." 

"What?" snapped Vegeta, trying to sound harsh. However his voice came out as a loving caress. 

"I thought that you'd killed my friends...I thought that you did it because you were angry at me. That you were...evil," she finished as she buried her face against his chest. 

Vegeta however was frowning in confusion. "I didn't kill the brat...or baldy, and Nappa was with me the whole time...what would have happened?" he pondered, before turning towards Gohan shooting him a death stare. "He must have lied to her...but why? It wouldn't have made a difference...unless...

"NAPPA! Get you weak pathetic ass over here. NOW!" he demanded, turning towards Gohan. "You too brat!" 

"Why?" he hissed softly as he cradled Bulma softly in his arms. "Why did you turn against me Nappa? Did Frieza offer you a large award if you would bring in my head? Or break me?" his eyes dark with fury. 

Nappa shook his head nervously, unable too meet Vegeta's glare. Whenever the prince got that look in his eyes, he was bound to kill...too destroy...murder...

"It was for you own good. That witch cast a spell on you!" insisted Nappa, as he glared cruelly at Bulma._ The prince would naturally pick him over some stupid girl. After all he's served Vegeta loyally for years, and besides the girl was replaceable._ However he wasn't prepared when a deadly blast was shoot at him...straight at his heart. 

Nappa lay there dying...his eyes glued on Vegeta's. "Why?" he whispered, as blood dribbled down his chin. "Why...." he mumbled before the darkness claimed him. 

Vegeta turned towards Gohan, who was shaking with fear. "Come here brat..."

~*~

Note: Should Vegeta kill of Gohan? Should the Z-fighters come and help? Read and Find Out!

Don't forget to REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	34. Mind Tricks

Childhood Dreams

Note: Please review if you like the chapter! Me love reviews! 

~*~

Gohan shuddered when he heard the cold rage beneath Vegeta's voice. It was so cold, bitter, and anger. He had no hope of surviving, none at all. He had written his own death sentence when he lied to Bulma. When he had agreed to hurt her. 

He should've just refused. Gohan bowed his head in shame, as he turned towards Bulma with pleading eyes. Begging her to understand that he didn't have a choice. That he was only a kid that's subordinate to his friends. One that would trust and believe everything that was tossed his way. For once his naive and innocent nature would someday become the death of him. 

"Yes..." he whispered as he took a brave step forward, aware that Bulma's eyes were carefully following his every move. He looked up and stared deep into Vegeta's eyes, hoping to find some sort of comfort, some warmth...

They were so dark...opaque...and glossed over. As empty as an endless tunnel, but buried beneath it was a piece of humanity. A tiny piece of happiness, a bright light in the dark. His eyes were the one of someone that have been though nightmare after nightmare and survived. 

Gohan sucked in a deep breath and studied the ground fearfully. His hands were clenched tightly together, almost as he was trying to hold his guts in. "Bulma...please...listen to me," he begged. "I didn't mean to hurt you. They said that it would be for the best if you let him go," he whispered tossing Vegeta a scared glance. "That Earth would be safe if they left..." 

Bulma sighed softly, fair enough. Gohan was still a child, no matter how strong he was for his age, he still depended upon his friends and family. "Gohan come here," she said gently, beckoning him to sit next to her. 

He hesitated momentarily before scampering down next to her. Gohan whimpered softly when Vegeta shot him a death glare. 

"Look, I understand..." she said soothingly, stroking his hair. "But," her eyes hardened. "From now on, you'll have to think for yourself. And take responsibility for your actions," she scolded. 

"Where are the others brat," growled Vegeta through clenched teeth. When Gohan shot him an innocent, but nervous glance, he pounded his fist against the ground. "You know what I'm talking about! The weaklings...the other weaklings you hang out with." 

"They're...they're not here..." he stammered, as he stood rooted to the ground. 

"What do you think I am? Stupid?" hissed Vegeta. "Of course they're not here...or else we'd be able to see them!"

"Oh be nice Veggie," muttered Bulma, waving him aside. "He's just a kid." 

"A dangerous kid," he snarled furiously. "What makes you think you could trust him? He lied to you once. What makes you so sure he won't do it again?" 

Bulma's eyes darkened slightly. "Because I trust him," she snapped quietly. "Besides, he deserves a second chance...just like some others," she added, shooting Vegeta a nasty look. 

Vegeta reluctantly decided that it would best to back off. Bulma was capable of scaring the shit out of him when she was pissed...and she wasn't looking downright cheerful at the moment. 

Gohan watched the whole ordeal tensely. He knew his whole life depended solely upon Bulma. If her trust wavered...even for a second. He shuddered with fear. 

"So where are they," repeated Bulma, giving him a sweet smile. Which scared him shitless when Bulma was acting "nice." 

"I...I don't know," he whispered softly, trying to stand his ground while Bulma walked closer. "They didn't tell me anything!" he wailed, wringing his hands pitifully. 

Bulma shot Vegeta a sly look...which he gladly returned. 

"Well in that case, you better tell us," said Vegeta, while gathering Ki in his hand. 'It would be such a shame to die so young," he taunted, his eyes shining with bloodlust. "And if you lie..." he made a slashing motion across his throat. 

Gohan gulped in fear, his back was pressed against a boulder. He had no where to run, to turn for help. "Bulma?" he begged sound more a bit panicked. When Bulma refused to return his glance, he did the only thing that was left for him to do. 

"PICCOLO!" he screamed, a fresh wave a tears streamed down his face. "KRILLIN!" 

A smile lit Vegeta's face. "That's it brat...bring them out," he muttered quietly. "They're weaklings...therefore wouldn't even think twice about leaving their haven to save this little traitor." 

Bulma flashed him an impressed look, and mouthed, "Dang you're good!"

Vegeta arrogantly crossed his arms. "Aren't I," he exclaimed, tilting up his nose mockingly. "I'm the best or the best." 

Bulma raised her eyebrows in amusement. "Right...." 

He shrugged casually, before turning his attention back to Gohan. "Well...I suppose even your pathetic friends don't have the guts to save you. Either that or they don't think you're worth anything," he said, his eyes gleaming cruelly. 

"Oh course they care," replied Gohan with a note of hesitation. "They're my friends." 

"Oh? And what are friends?" countered Vegeta, as he glared maliciously at him. "You weakling's definition is vague, you think friendship would last throughout your life, and they'll always be there for you to save your pathetic ass," he paused, taking note of Gohan's frozen expression before continuing. "But let me tell you a little secret," he whispered softly. 

"You earthlings don't understand the meaning of HONOR, you only care about yourselves. In other words, I doubt cue-ball or the green bean will even bother coming."

"No," whispered Gohan, his small figure was trembling with suppressed anger and fear. "You're lying...You're lying!" 

"What makes you say that brat. You have sayian blood flowing in your veins...If your friends hate us so much," he looked pointy at himself and Bulma. "What do they think of you?" 

"They hate Sayians with a passion...and wanted to destroy us all. And then we have you," he said, walking closer to Gohan until they were only a few feet apart. "A half-freed, yet you'll always be stronger then them all. They'll destroy you eventually." 

"Stop it!" cried Gohan, covering his ears angrily. "You're lying! Stop playing mind games on me!" 

Vegeta grabbed Gohan by the scruff of his shirt and lifted him off his feet. "It's your choice," he said coldly. "Which side you want to be on. either with your kin...your blood, or with the weaklings and their disgusting lies." 

"Think it over carefully," added Vegeta, with a nasty smile playing on his lips. "You only have one choice...and hopefully you'll make the right one...if you know what I mean." 

Gohan stared one last time at the sun, the sky, the world that he loved so much. No matter what Vegeta would, or could do to him...he would always remain loyal to his friends. 

He looked Vegeta definitely in the eyes, "My friends are more important them my life," he stammered softly. Gohan closed his eyes and waited for the killing blow, the end to all the agony and pain. 

"I'll be with my dad" 

Vegeta slowly raised his hand, and a tremendous Ki ball formed. "Wrong answer," he snapped, before sending the Ki ball straight towards Gohan. 

'Vegeta! Stop it!" screamed Bulma. "Don't kill him!" But her screams were too late, the blast was too close for them to block. She bowed her head in fear and defeat. Gohan was gone, there's no way he could survive. 

"Or could he?"

~*~

Note: sorry this chapter is so short...and kinda BORING! promise to update...hopefully soon...Don't forget to REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	35. Blood Price

Childhood Dreams

Note: me back!!!! sorry bout not updating 4 awhile *smiles* been a bit busy...with summa vacation and all. Don't forget to REVIEW! REVIEW!

~*~

The bright luminous blast of energy was coming closer and closer by the second. Gohan clenched his fists with determination. He wouldn't go down without a fight...not now. By the dangerous glint in Vegeta's eye, Gohan was dead sure that nothing good would come out of it. Most likely he would kill...and destroy his friends...his family. 

Gohan crossed his arms defensively while he stood his ground. He knew that Bulma might not protect them...after all he couldn't blame her. After all that they've done to her...they didn't deserve her trust or friendship. They weren't worthy of her...

He heard a Bulma's cry of pain and regret. Gohan bowed his head in shame. "Goodbye everyone...I'll miss you all..." he whispered before the light engulfed him. His last words...or so he thought.

The whole battlefield was shrouded by dust and dirt. It would be nearly impossible to see beyond a few feet. Bulma growled furious and threw a punch at Vegeta. "Why did you do that!" she snapped furiously. "You didn't have to kill him!" she wailed shrilly. "He was only a child!" 

Vegeta shot Bulma a hesitant look, before cradling her gently in his arms. "I'm sorry," he murmured into her silky blue hair. "Don't be mad at me..." he begged mentally. He knew that he didn't have the energy to survive another row with Bulma. One more argument...even a little verbal sparing might destroy their whole relationship. And he didn't want that to happen...plus...me 2 lazy 2 write another whole damn few emotional chapters XD 

Bulma sighed reluctantly while she stared at the stop where Gohan had stood a moment ago. "I forgive you," she muttered placidly. "Oh Gohan...why didn't you just tell us where they were...you were so young...so innocent. You didn't deserve to die...not yet," she thought sadly. She closed her eyes in pain and prayed to Kami that Gohan would find a good place in the Otherworld. 

"At least he'd be with people that would love and respect him," she said with false cheerfulness. "Goku will take care of him...I know he will," she murmured softly. "Poor Chichi...she'd be heartbroken..." 

Vegeta shot her a questioning look. "Chichi is Goku's wife...which is something like a mate," explained Bulma. "And Gohan is their eldest son." 

"Are you saying that...that third class weakling mated with an ALIEN?!" said Vegeta his eyes popping in shock. "Why in the world would he want to do that?!" 

Bulma shot him a disgusted glare. "What's wrong with earthlings? They're kind...gentle...and..." 

"WEAK," snapped Vegeta, rolling his eyes in an annoyed manner. "How in the hell do you expect them to protect you? They most of them can't even control their own Ki! And the few that could aren't as weak...are ineffective sparing partners. Even Sayian children could defeat them easily."

"That's true," replied Bulma evenly. "But they have something that Sayians don't...."

"And what's that?" challenged Vegeta. "Sayians are superior to every race in the universe...we have no equals whatsoever. We are warriors...the strongest ever." 

Bulma bowed her head in agreement. "I'm not saying that they aren't...but earthlings...they aren't afraid to show...their emotions. In the Sayian society...never once have I seen any sort of public affection. Not once..." she finished lamely. 

"Do you like one of them?" began Vegeta, studying Bulma's expression carefully. "Are you considering mating with one of those..." he paused for a moment before spiting out the words like a curse, "Weaklings?'

"What if I do? What if I like one of them more then a friend? What are you going to do about it?" snapped Bulma, eyeing Vegeta dangerously. 

Vegeta ground his teeth in fury while his vision turned red. What had happened to her? She had changed so much these past few years...well then again so had he. But this just completely crossed the line. He wouldn't allow it...even if she would hate him throughout the rest of her life. He would destroy that bastard...once and for all.

"You aren't going to kill him are you?" she hissed, tilting up his chin so their faces were inches apart. "Don't even think about it Vegeta...since if you do...you'll pay..." 

Vegeta remained silent while he waited for Bulma to calm down. He needed to find out more about this mysterious "weakling lover" of hers...and destroy him. But until then...he'll play along...until the moment comes. He didn't serve Frieza for all those years and not pick up a few tricks. 

"Fine," he muttered grumpily, keeping his face a blank mask. Hoping against hope that somehow Bulma wouldn't be able to see under his facade. "I won't hurt him for now," he promised. 

In response Bulma released a sigh of relief and snuggled closer to Vegeta. After another moment of silence she add, "I still feel guilty about it," she muttered staring at the dusty cloud that probably hid Gohan's body. "It was my fault...and he was only a child...he didn't have a chance to grow up...and follow his dreams..." 

Vegeta couldn't help but grumble looking annoyed. Damn her and her conscience...a true Sayian could kill without any hesitation. But then again...she was half-breed. But one of the strongest ones still..." 

The cloud of dust began clearing up slowly...and he felt Bulma's eyes darken slightly while her nails buried itself into his skin. And there...in the middle of the ground stood Gohan...without even a scratch on him. 

Bulma gapped at him in shock, "How?" she whispered rubbing her eyes in disbelief. "How could he survive that blast?" Then she looked closer and her face twisted in pain. 

Beyond her...a few in front of Gohan lay the bodies of Piccolo and Krillin. They had used their bodies as shields to protect Gohan...and it seemed as if they'd succeeded. 

don't worry...they'll get wished back...

Gohan stared at them with pain and accusation in his eyes...before he collapsed in fatigue. 

Bulma and Vegeta exchanged a look and both went towards him. Although Vegeta would never mention it...he felt his heart go out to the little warrior. In battle Sayians would gladly sacrifice their lives to protect others...but for someone else to do that...it would strike their pride like crazy. The little half breed...he pitied him...almost regretted shooting the blast in the first place. 

They both carried Gohan into the spaceship and set him gently into a regeneration tank. When he was fully healed he would find himself far away...to travel among the stars...

And so the space pod/ship prepared for take-off...

~*~ 

Note: I noe...it's a ary ary short chapter...but me had to go on vacation tomorrow. And it's a bit...well lets just say weird...oh well. Don't forget to REVIEW! REVIEW! 

oh yea...check out my stories: 

Survival of the Fittest

Pain of Love 


	36. Thoughts

Childhood Dreams

Note: sorry me didn't update recently...alright...for a long time. Been caught up writing Naruto and worrying about shitty skewl *smiles* neways on ta de story! 

~*~

Vegeta slouched against the wall, his arms crossed defensively. He stared down at Bulma who was sleeping peacefully in the soft silk covered bed. A small smile tugged at his lips, while he reached out a hand to stroke her hair. They've been apart for so long...when he'd first lain eyes on Bulma, he thought he was seeing an angel. 

...an angel...

Bulma was actually far from being an angel. She's done her amount of killing in her life. Although her Sayian heritage had been dominate most of her life, she'd resisted killing. That was unless there was a reason to. She loved everything and everyone in the world, and as long as no one betrayed her...they would have her life-long protection. 

When they were children, Bulma had been a light that lit the darkest corners of his heart, and bought out his true soul. She'd shown him there was more to like then destroying and training. She'd shown him the concept of love...and friendship...

His fingers enjoyed the silky feel of her hair, while he ran his hand through it. Bulma's only response was a sigh of content. Vegeta stared at her with confused eyes. There's something different about her...

He froze. Or was there something wrong with him? Why did he feel so defensive when he saw her? Why did he want her? Vegeta shook his head in disgust. He wasn't falling for her...it's impossible...

She was his best friend...and that's all she'd ever be. Or would she? 

Vegeta suppressed an urge to growl in frustration. Why were things so complicated? Why couldn't things stay the way they were? Why did they have to grow up? More so...why did they have to be torn apart...

What had they done to upset Kami? What had they done to deserve such a fate? 

He sighed. Nothing...they were innocent. Destiny has a habit to rear it's ugly head when it's least wanted. He'd done nothing to deserve having his planet blown up, his parents murdered, and his best friend taken away. Vegeta's lips curled into a snarl. He hadn't deserved having to serve that bastard Frieza for most of his life. 

...no...he still wasn't free...not yet...

Vegeta looked at Bulma and the cozy atmosphere. The fire was burning merrily in the fireplace, while the shadows loomed across the walls. It all seemed so surreal...so unreal. He felt his resolve stiffen. 

He knew deep inside that Bulma wasn't strong enough to survive serving Frieza. Vegeta knew from experience that it would destroy her...slowly and steadily. Frieza likes to play with his victims...until their souls were devoured...until they were nothing more then an empty shell. 

If something happened to her...if Frieza hurt her. Vegeta knew that he couldn't bear losing her again...not again. He'd give Frieza ever ounce of pain he deserved...he'd gladly sacrifice his life for hers. As long as Bulma was happy...

But would she be happy? Would she be strong enough to survive losing him again? Would she be able to rebuild the life she had before he arrived on earth and destroyed everything? 

Vegeta frowned. He hopped so, it was his fault Bulma's own friends had turned against her. He stared deep into the blazing flames that flared like blood, and promised...

"I'll protect you as long as I live...through death do we part...friends forever..." 

He spun around when he heard a soft beeping indicating that Gohan had recovered. Vegeta saw Bulma stir slightly in her sleep. He stood up and walked towards the rejuvenation tanks to let the brat out...

~*~

Note: well...that chapter was kinda pointless...ba oh well...who gives a damn XD Don't forget ta REVIEW! REVIEW! 


End file.
